The Potter That Wasn't
by Nom Tasty
Summary: AU After his third year in Hogwarts, Harry discovers the truth. He is not a Potter. Nor is he an Evans. Everything about his life was a lie. His true name? Toko Sasagawa, twin brother of Kyoko Sasagawa. Manipulative!Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing, Good!Ron and Hermione and Snape (sort of).
1. The Lie of Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Ah, here I am again… but this time I'm in a new Book Series – and manga too! This is one of my favourite crossovers in existence. I hope I do it proud! **

**To be honest, this idea struck me while I read 'Famiglia' by Sky's Eternity (brilliant story by the way – if you haven't you should check it out). And I think it's quite unique too – as in I haven't read any stories identical to this.**

**The time this starts in is the summer after Third Year and in the midst of the 'Daily Life' Arc in the Manga (so the start). Harry has been lied to about his age – he is actually the same age as Kyoko and them (duh).**

**And updates? Read my profile page – my update explanation is there. I don't want to repeat it.**

**~Nom Nom :3**

**PS: I'm not too sure but this MAY be a Hana Kurokawa/Harry Potter pairing. I think.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT: When both English and Japanese is spoken:**

**For this chapter ****only****:**

"English"  
_"Japanese"  
_**"Spells"**

**Future chapters:**

"Japanese"  
_"English"  
_**"Spells"**

* * *

**Summary: AU After his third year in Hogwarts, Harry discovers the truth. He is not a Potter. Nor is he an Evans. Everything about his life was a lie. His true name? Toko Sasagawa, twin brother of Kyoko Sasagawa.**

**Warnings: Manipulative! Dumbledore Bashing, Weasley Bashing, OCs, Magical! Sasagawa Family, Protective! Kyoko and Ryohei, Fake! Life (Harry), Good Ron and Hermione, Good Snape.**

* * *

**The Potter That Wasn't**

**Chapter 1: The Lie of Harry Potter**

**Hogwarts, England**

Harry sat silently on the chair in the Hogwarts Library, gazing out the window onto the grounds. In the section of the library, he could vaguely hear Ron and Hermione quietly arguing, but he tuned it all out. He was deep in thought about what had happened in the last few weeks of the school term.

First was what Sirius Black (he refused to call the man his godfather – he broke out of prison for _revenge_, not to look after him – that was something he found hurtful) told him.

_'You look exactly like James, your father, but you have your mother's eyes.'_

It wasn't new for people to say that – every time he saw a new person they said it. Yet what did bother him, as it did every time someone said it after he had seen pictures of his parents, was how eerily _identical_ he was to his parents. For one, he was a double of his father. That enough wouldn't have been enough to make him think, but it was the fact that even the small details matched: that small flick of hair on his fringe that would always go back to the same position, the way his eyebrows pointed at the edges, even the way his left thumb nail was grew in differently as if from an accident was identical to the photographs that Hagrid and others had shown and given him. And his eyes… they were the exact same shape and colour as his mother's, even with that unreal small fleck of bright blue on the right iris.

By nature, Harry was one to spot small details that others overlooked and used them to his advantage. Years at the Dursleys had honed that small but key survival instinct, and to harness plans around said details. It was that reason the Sorting Hat had wanted to place him in Slytherin: his survival instinct was screaming it.

Harry smiled darkly at that. What would Dumbledore do if his _precious golden boy Harry_ was sorted into Slytherin? He half wished he had been just to see his reaction.

Harry had lost all love for Dumbledore during the first year. He couldn't believe the man had hid a priceless artefact that could immortalise the holder behind traps a First Year could get pass. Even worse, he showed up the minute everything was over to 'destroy' the stone (he was pretty sure he saw it in his office during the Second Year). That showed Harry that Dumbledore was testing him. And he didn't like it.

"Harry, mate, are you alright?" Ron whispered, looking at him with concern.

Ron. Other than Hermoine, he was the only person he could trust. They both came clean after the troll incident in First Year that Dumbledore wanted them both close to him – enough to endanger their lives so that he would save them. It sickened him that a man could so easily threaten the lives of students who were under his protection, and even use them to get close to him. But, on a certain level, he was glad he had. Otherwise they never would be able to trust each other as they did now.

"Yeah I'm fine… Just thinking 'bout Dumbles again." He replied.

"Ah, Harry!" Hermoine sighed quietly. "What have we talked…" She trailed off looking at his head. "Harry, it's happening again."

He looked to the window and sighed. He was changing again. Over the past few weeks, ever since his little stay with Madam Pomfrey, this was the second thing he had noticed. Randomly through the day, his entire appearance would change, to a boy with white hair and brown eyes. His skin darkened slightly, making him look healthier, and his muscles increased to what they would've been if he wasn't starved at the Dursleys, and he lost the need for his glasses. They only lasted briefly, only a few seconds in total, and he went back to normal afterwards.

Except this time, after he waited, he didn't change back.

The three of them sat in silence, Ron and Hermione staring at Harry while Harry stared at his reflection. A good minute passed before he spoke.

"I… I'm not… turning back…" Harry muttered, his voice low. Then his voice rose slightly, panic creeping in. "Ron, Hermione. I-I'm not turning back!"

"Quiet Harry!" She hissed. "If Madam Pince hears us she'll come here, and I'm sure this won't turn out well." She quickly pulled out her wand and cast the strongest privacy wards she could think of before putting it back. "We're safe."

They both nodded. "So what do we do? We can't go wandering around Hogwarts with me like this!" Harry gestured to himself. "And if you two go about without me, or with me looking like this, people will ask questions."

They both nodded. "Well what do we do?" Ron asked.

"See a teacher." Hermione said. "One's bound to know the answer."

"Not Professor Mcgonagall." Ron said immediately. "She's too wrapped up in Dumbledore's web."

"I don't think Professor Sprout would help, and Professor Flitwick…" Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it to Harry. "**Finite Incantatem.**" She whispered. When nothing happened she continued. "It looks like he won't be able to help, since it's not a spell. So that leaves-"

"Snape." Harry said. "If it's not a spell, then it's a potion. He doesn't have to know it's me too. Say I'm Neville and he's bound to help us after insulting Neville's potion ability… What's wrong, Ron?"

Ron was looking at Harry's forehead with wide eyes, his skin slightly pale. "Y-Your scar. It's… It's… It's gone…"

True enough, both Hermione and Harry checked and it was gone.

"That means…"

"It was an illusion spell." Harry finished Hermione's sentence. "Your **Finite Incantatem** ended it."

"But that scar… it was proof you survived the Killing Curse, survived You-Know-Who…" Ron whispered.

Hermione turned extremely pale, reminding Harry of the ghosts that roam around Hogwarts.

"What did you figure out, Hermione?" Harry asked, drawing Ron's attention to her.

"I remembered something." She whispered in a very quiet voice. "Remember what Professor Lupin taught us in February?" The pair gave her withering looks making her smirk and roll her eyes. "Of course not. Anyway, he taught us about curses. He said every spell, no matter the use of it, requires an anchor. Curses uses others as the anchors. The Imperious Curse uses the subconscious, the Cruciatus Curse uses the nervous system while the Killing Curse uses the soul for a split second before it is ripped from the body."

"What does this have to do with my fake scar?" Harry asked.

"The body reflects the soul. If you mutilate the soul, the body becomes something less than human. For this case, a soul simply cannot withstand the Killing Curse, something anchoring on it, without taking damage. The famous scar was a reflection of a damaged soul, a crack in it."

"So, because he had no scar…" Ron started.

"He never survived the Killing Curse." Hermione finished in a whisper.

Harry's blood turned cold. "W-wait! This doesn't mean that! Maybe I've got a scar somewhere else!"

Hermione merely shook her head. "Then why create a false one? And your appearance – the change is from a potion. You can't make layers of appearance charms, and since the scar was obviously one, that means your change is from a potion."

"Why does he look so different then?" Ron asked. "Did he take a bad potion or something?"

"No." Harry said slowly, the realisation hitting him like a ton of bricks. "I think I understand where Hermione is going with this. I looked exactly like my dad – James Potter – with the exception of my eyes, those being identical to my mother's. I had an appearance charm on my forehead to look like a scar, something that would become an icon in the Wizarding World. And with the fact that I'm a Parselmouth, all the details show that I'm…" He stopped, his throat feeling tight.

"That he is, in fact, not Harry Potter." Hermione finished in a voice that was just loud enough for them to hear. "Harry Potter died that night in his crib, and that this appearance is your _true_ appearance." She sighed. "But who-"

"Dumbledore." Ron said immediately.

"But what would he have to gain from it?" Harry – or whoever he _truly_ was – asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"I do." Ron inputted. "The name Harry Potter is a legend in the Wizarding Community. Not only that, but the Potters are one of the oldest and most influential pure-blood families in the country, if not the whole world. The fact that James Potter married a muggleborn was perhaps the biggest shock in the century. Dumbledore, who has always been pro-muggleborn, had always said that the Wizarding Community needs to start accepting new blood, or else it will crumble in on itself."

Realisation dawned on Hermione. "And what better way to show the advances than to have a half-blood child from a pure-blood father and a muggleborn mother survive the one curse that is impossible to survive."

"Not only that, but the fact that a mere _child_ defeated You-Know-Who would both motivate the whole Wizarding World, and piss off the Death Eaters." Ron said. "Everyone will be distracted with the Boy-Who-Lived rather than the man who defeated Grindelwald. Dumbledore will be free to do what he wants away from prying eyes."

Harry nodded slowly, his mind in a daze. Dumbledore was in deeper than he thought. This was beyond simple tests and threats on student's lives. This was kidnapping, creating a false identity and lying to the whole world about him. He took a deep, calming breath before he spoke again, directing his question to Hermione. "Then why did this… potion just wear off now? And what about my scar? I'm sure a man like Dumbledore wouldn't risk the chance that I may be hit by a rogue **Finite Incantatem** for his whole lie to fall apart."

Here, Hermione smiled. It was her infamous 'you'll-love-what-I'm-going-to-tell-you' smile that brought back memories of Second Year and the Polyjuice Potion, making the two boys smile. Without a word of warning, she got up and made her way into the stacks of the library, only to come back with an old tome with worn black leather and _Mundus Potionem_ written in faded gold on the front. She had it open to somewhere near the middle of the book, showing an image of a cauldron and some sort of snake around it.

"This is the 'Curarent Dei' potion, or the 'Cure of God'." Hermione explained. "It's a really rare potion that requires Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears. With a few minor common ingredients like Mandrake Root, it can be used to return any alteration by potions to its original form, even the _Septem mortalia peccata_ potions. The rarity of the ingredients though, tend to make people forget about it."

"Hermione, I'm sure I would know if I drank a potion with Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears." Harry sighed exasperated.

"But there is something that most people forget." Hermione said smugly. "The human body has the ideal temperature for potion making." Seeing the blank looks on their faces, she elaborated. "When a potion is consumed, it heats up for the body to absorb the affects. This can be done for any potion, except since most combinations on the path leading to the completed potion are poisonous, it's usually ignored. Why do you think Professor Lupin always looked ill after his time as a Werewolf? He couldn't take a Pepperup Potion because the Bicorn Horn reacts violently with the Wolfsbane that would still be in his system, and cause an explosion."

"Ouch…" Ron muttered, looking disgusted.

"Anyway, my point is that the Pepperup Potion we took after our time-travel business held Mandrake Root while the Rightos Potion for any unpleasant side effects from the time-travel contained the rest of the ingredients, they all combined with the Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears from Second Year to make the potion's effects."

Harry and Ron both nodded at that explanation. That made surprising sense. "Then why did it take a month?" Harry asked her. She just smiled and pushed the book to him, pointing to the last sentence on the page:

_Please allow one month wait after consumption to allow the potion to complete its effects._

"And my guess is Dumbledore used the potion as the anchor, so now that you don't look like that anymore, it won't reform."

The three sat in silence for a minute before Ron spoke up. "What's the plan?"

"We go to Snape." Harry said. Hermione and Ron both looked at him like he had just announced his undying love for said professor, so he decided to explain. "Professor Mcgonagall is too wrapped up with Dumbledore's schemes, as Ron said before. Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick both don't have the necessary experience with this sort of thing, and since only the Head of Houses have an office Flue, it leaves Snape. He also is a Potion Master, which helps too."

Hermione nodded, and took control. "Ok, Ron. You head up to Gryffindor Tower and get all of Harry's things. Don't leave a single object behind, we need to make it look like he ran away. We will meet you at Snape's office. Don't forget to use the invisibility cloak. Once you join us at Snape's office, we'll have everything sorted. Harry will give you a note, and once Harry is gone, I'll go to the Great Hall to eat. You make your way to Gryffindor Tower, and run back down. You need to make a big scene in the Great Hall, so that Dumbledore can't hush it up. In the Hogwarts Handbook, in section 13 paragraph 3, it states that the Headmaster is _In Loco Parentis_ for all students, meaning if Harry runs away during Hogwarts term time, its Dumbledore's fault."

The pair looked at her with raised eyebrows, looking impressed. "And tell me, Hermione, how did you plan this on the spot?" Harry asked, smiling slightly.

Hermione blushed. "Well, remember in First Year how I had no friends?" The pair nodded, looking slightly abashed. "No worries about it. Anyway, I decided to read all the books in the Hogwarts Library." Here she grinned sheepishly. "I have photographic memory, so I can recall every page from every book I've read perfectly."

"Aha!" Ron said excitedly. "You've been cheating!"

"What? No!" She hurried back. "It's just a biological advantage!"

"Mmm-hmm." Ron said, not believing her. "So where did you get the plan from? Trashy romance novels?" After the summer of First Year, both Hermione and Harry decided to educate Ron in the workings of muggles. Because his father's love had rubbed off on him, he was generally interested and thus learnt quickly. It had taken to the Easter just gone, but Ron now had knowledge of muggles equal to those of muggleborns. And he was proud of it.

"No!" She protested. After looking at their cynical looks, she withered. "Sci-fi novels…" She muttered. Ron and Harry merely shared a knowing look.

"Anyway…" Harry said, trying to turn their conversation serious again. "We need to start moving." They both nodded, and Ron took off to gather Harry's things. Hermione turned to Harry and pulled her wand out, and let the tip gently touch his forehead.

"It's just a glamour charm." She whispered. "**Operias!**"

Harry felt some sort of sticky syrup-like substance trickle from her wand, covering him all over. It made him feel nauseous and he felt like he needed a shower. Once the movement had stopped, he could still feel the stickiness, making him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Just be sure not to speak or touch anything or anyone, or else the charm will dispel." She told him. He nodded, and the duo set of towards Snape's office.

* * *

Professor Severus Snape sat quietly in his office, relaxing and thinking about his summer. Classes had already ended for the year, and it wouldn't be long before all the brats were gone and he could thoroughly relax and unwind.

Yet, today was different. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't relax. He felt, as he liked to call it, 'Potter Syndrome', where something was going to happen to that brat that would drag him into a mess. Honestly, he wasn't paid enough to deal with him…

A rapid knocking sound interrupted his thoughts. Internally groaning, he stood up from his chair and marched to the door, making sure that his annoyance was shown on his face. Pulling the wooden dungeon door open, he was annoyed to see that it was The-Brat-That-Couldn't-Bloody-Die and his faithful companion, the insufferable know it all. Surprisingly though, the Anti-Slytherin redhead was absent from their party.

Before he could even growl out an insult, Hermione pushed past him and shut the door, causing Snape to grind his teeth in annoyance. Harry stood silently, careful not to touch anything while Hermione turned to the Potion Master. She pulled out her wand and started to cast privacy wards – the likes of which made Snape's eyebrows raise to his hairline in surprise. All of them together were practically impenetrable, but very taxing to cast, meaning what she was about to say was _very_ important and secret.

"Professer, we need your help." She said quietly.

He sneered. "What could the golden Gryffindors need with me?"

She simply turned around and pointed her wand at Harry. _"Finite Incantatem."_

He watched unimpressed until Harry began to dissolve, leaving a complete stranger where he was. The boy had white hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was both taller and more muscular than Harry, looking healthier overall. He looked to the boy's forehead and noticed, with shock, that the oh-so-famous lightning scar was gone.

"This is what we need help with." The boy said, his voice slightly deeper than Harry's had been.

Snape stood there gaping before a knock interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see Hermione let in the ginger and last of the trio into the room.

Snape went over to his chair and sat down, sighing. "Tell me everything." He said, knowing that this was the start of a huge messy problem. He sat there, listening to the three and their observations (he was quite surprised to learn of their trickery – actions worthy of Slytherin students, as much as he loathed to admit it). He listened to how their distrust of Dumbledore span from their First Year. After that, he listened to their thoughts on the whole situation and, as much as he hated to agree with _Griffindors_, he did agree – Dumbledore had been doing something _very_ bad.

Once they were finished, Snape sighed and pinched his nose. "Ok, first things first: we need to do a Family Tree." He pulled out a piece of parchment, and waved his wand over it a couple of times while muttering spells, before beckoning Harry over. "A single drop of blood on this will do." He said. "I just don't understand why the Goblins didn't notice this…"

"They just took my scar as proof enough." He shrugged, pricking his finger with a knife. Crimson blood sprung to the surface, and he let a few drops spatter onto the parchment before sticking it in his mouth to suck the rest of the blood off.

The four occupants of the room watched the parchment eagerly, as the blood soaked in and lines and names began to form. Then they frowned as they were appearing in a completely different language. Strange symbols appeared for names, with the dates of birth and death appearing below them. It took a few minutes before it was completed, leaving a family tree that spanned many generations.

"This is you." Snape said, pointing to one of symbol-names at the bottom with his wand. He tapped it and a piece of text formed, all in the strange symbols.

"Japanese!" Hermione gasped out. "It's written in Japanese! I knew I recognised it somewhere…"

Snape muttered an incantation, and all of the characters – now identified as Japanese – warped and changed into readable English words. The four looked at the name.

"Toko Sasagawa…" Harry muttered. "My name is Toko Sasagawa…"

Hermione looked at him. "Do you want to change to that, or keep the name Harry Potter?"

He shook his head. "I was never Harry Potter. I was always Toko Sasagawa." They nodded. Harry – or Toko, as he decided to be called – looked at the piece of writing that was under his name.

"Oh my god…" He breathed. "I have a twin!" He looked at the information. "She's called Kyoko. We were both born on the 4th March. Not only that, I have an older brother, Ryohei. He's 15…" He trailed off, reading everything about his family. Apparently his mother, Misaki Sasagawa, is a half-blood from a major family (her father actually British himself) while his father, Ryuu Sasagawa, is a muggleborn. Both his twin sister and brother could use magic, but no one else in his family could.

He looked up, tears pricking at his eyes. "Can… can we contact them?" He asked, a tremor obvious in his voice.

* * *

**Namimori, Japan**

Kyoko looked forward at the teacher, not really paying attention to his words. She was busy imagining what she would be doing for 'Kyoko appreciation day' with Haru. Her friend, Hana Kurokawa, was busy doodling in her book, showing her funny pictures and cute drawings.

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEME!"

She sighed. Her brother was doing something stupid. Again. But she loved him anyway. He was always kind to her and protected her, so what could be wrong with a big brother like that?

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEME!"

…apart from his loud 'extreme' habit of course. What was he doing outside of his class anyway? Probably boxing or something of the sort. She was surprised that Hibari hadn't bitten him to death yet for his interruption to the peace of Namimori.

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEME!"

Now she was getting a sympathy look from Hana, and a few sniggers from others in the room. They weren't laughing at her, but her brother was her family, and sometimes he was really embarrassing to her. Not that she really cared for how others viewed her, just that she didn't want to be laughed at.

"KYOKOOOOOO!"

She planted her face straight into her desk. He _had_ to mention her name, didn't he? Now people were sniggering while looking at her. Hana had just rolled her eyes, Tsuna was giving her a look of sympathy, Yamamoto just smiled good heartedly while Gokudera muttered something about "annoying turf-heads" and "boss' woman".

The teacher had stopped speaking and was waiting for the interruption – it was rare to get one that announced themselves beforehand – that was bound to happen. A few seconds later, on cue, her older brother slammed the door open with so much force she heard a crack, which she flinched at.

"KYOKO!" He shouted. "YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT EXTREME THING HAPPENED!"

She sighed. "Onii-chan! I'm in class!" She scolded him. "Can't it wait?"

"NO!" He shouted. He took a deep breath and calmed himself (much to the surprise of everyone present, including Kyoko). "They've found him." He said it in a quiet voice, which somehow had more emphasis than his loud yelling. "They've found Toko…"

The name raised a few eyebrows, but it only rang a bell for one person – Kyoko. Tears pricked at her eyes as she dropped her pen and rose to her feet. Then, to the surprise of everyone, she ran out the door – possibly faster than her brother could've done – with Ryohei close behind.

Once they were gone, all eyes turned to Hana, who shrugged. Outside she kept her somewhat-cold and uninterested face, but inside she was burning with curiosity. Nothing, and she meant _nothing_, had ever had that effect on Kyoko before. She wondered who – or what – this 'Toko' was.

The two rushed to the school's reception, where their father was waiting for them without stopping. He took them to the car, and drove them to the nearby hospital, most likely breaking every driving law known to man at least twice over.

During the drive, Kyoko thought about Toko. Ever since she was small, she had known she had a twin. It explained why she always felt so… empty, like a piece of her was missing. She was told how he was kidnapped from their crib at just a year and a half old, with no traces. Her mother said it was the work of magic, and thus muggles wouldn't be able to track him. Not that the Aurous had done any better. Yet, they found him. There was hope. But when they arrived to the hospital, and their father brought them to the magic department, to the place where the severe cases were kept, fear struck her heart again.

What if, by some cruel twist of fate, he wasn't Toko anymore?

The three arrived by a bed, where their mother sat in a chair next to the sleeping figure. He looked like a mini Ryohei, except that Toko's features were more delicate, and he had the same brown eyes Kyoko had inherited from their father. He looked more petite, almost matching Kyoko in body size.

Without words, Kyoko made her way to the bedside chair and, hesitantly, she touched Toko's hand. Immediately she felt the bond – the bond only magical twins have – flare into life, making her smile. Tears fell from her eyes as she nodded to her family, who also began to cry.

She looked back to her twin – her long lost twin – and smiled.

_"Toko…"_

* * *

Toko felt lost. After that statement, things proceeded rather quickly. It only took about five minutes before his trunk – with everything he owned bar Hedwig (Hermione and Ron would send her later) – was safely in his pocket, shrunk with a feather light charm. He had passed a rough note to Ron before Snape had pulled him to the side, saying that he couldn't accompany him because Dumbledore would notice his disappearance. Then, he was quickly shoved into a Flue with directions to his family's home.

Cross-continental Flue? Worse than a Portkey.

He shuddered to think what a cross-continental _Portkey_ would be like.

It might've been because Snape's Flue was designed to bypass the usual continental wards (which were only a bare minimum) that he had such a terrible travel. But where he appeared was in some sort of abandoned house, in the early hours of the morning, making him blanch slightly.

He made his way outside onto the streets and began to wander. The early morning meant that no one was up apart from those who just ignored him (his Hogwarts robes were thick with muck and dust from the house), so he ended up wandering for about an hour before he came across something… different.

"Ciaossu."

Toko jumped and turned to see a baby, no older than about two years old, wearing a _black suit with a red shirt, tie and a fedora_. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, expecting to be seeing things, but no – he was still there. At least he had a pacifier, even if it was slightly large, yellow and around his neck.

_"Good morning. Why do you look like Sasagawa-san?"_ He asked. Toko blinked in confusion. His Japanese knowledge began, and ended, with 'They're strange symbols and sound funny'. But he did catch the Sasagawa bit – did it mean he was in the right town?

_"Why do you look like Sasagawa-san?" _The baby repeated, and he noticed that the lizard on his fedora was actually _moving_, as in it was _alive_.

"Erm… You don't, perchance, speak English, do you?" He asked, slightly wary about the baby. Obviously it was no normal child – for starters he was out alone, wearing a suit and talking like an adult. Unless all children in Japan were like this (and he doubted they were – he may be ignorant about Japan but he wasn't _that_ ignorant), it meant the child was special. Heck, even the way he stood, with his fedora positioned at the exact right angle (low enough to hide his eyes, but high enough so you could see his shrouded face) was a mark of an experienced adult.

"Ah, an English speaker." He said. Yup, that settled it. A two year old baby who knows Japanese _and_ English? He was positive that it just was not normal. "I asked, why do you look like Sasagawa-san?"

Toko chuckled nervously (hey, the baby was creepy!). "It's kinda a long story…"

The lizard on the baby's fedora jumped off and _morphed into a gun_. The baby caught it without a care in the world, and looked up, so his eyes stared directly into Toko's. "I've got time." He said, jumping up onto the garden wall that was over four times his height. "My name is Reborn. I'm the world's strongest hitman, and I'm here to train the Vongola Decimo – the tenth boss of the Vongola Mafia Famiglia."

Toko didn't doubt it. The proof that this baby was _far_ from normal was practically a slap in the face. From an old woman. With a brick.

"I'm Harry Potter." He said. "Well, I _was_ Harry Potter, until about an hour ago I found out that my name is actually Toko Sasagawa."

He realised too late that he shouldn't give that name, that he should've stuck with just Harry, but Reborn merely nodded, hardly phased. "In Japan, people say their family name first than their given name. Does that make you Sasagawa Toko?" With a nod of conformation, he continued. "Any relation to Sasagawa Kyoko and Sasagawa Ryohei?"

Relief spread across his face. "Yes! Apparently I'm Kyoko's long lost twin."

Reborn nodded again. "How did you find this out?"

Toko froze. How would he explain that to others? He knew that his true family, the Sasagawas, would understand the magic part, but he couldn't go and blab to everyone he saw. "I… err… you see…"

"Magic?" Reborn asked, making Toko freeze, yet again. "I'm guessing, through an accident, that your true appearance was revealed, and after using your blood to create a family tree, you ran away to Japan from England to find them?"

That was… frighteningly accurate.

"H-how…"

Reborn merely smirked. "It always pays to know." He paused for a moment. "So: Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived?"

Now Toko wasn't surprised. This baby just seemed to know EVERYTHING. "Yeah." He agreed. "Apparently, it was more the Boy-Who-Was-Kidnapped-To-Pretend-To-Be-A-Dead-Boy- Who-Killed-Voldemort."

The baby didn't flinch at them name, making Toko smile. Grown wizards were scared of the name, yet this infant (who he was sure was older than he looked) wasn't fazed by it.

"Hmm…" Reborn thought it over. "Do you want to join the family?"

Toko stopped mid-step and gave the baby an odd look. "Family? What family?"

"The Vongola, of course."

He meant the _mafia_ family. The baby wanted him to join the mafia. Now he was no stranger to strange offers (Voldemort still could pull those into every conversation), but he didn't expect that from the baby. Actually, he _did_ expect it, because there was no chance that this whole Vongola Mafia family thing would just pass him by. Fate was just like that.

"Your brother, Ryohei, is in." Reborn informed him. "Also, the Vongola Decimo has a soft spot for your twin." He paused for a moment before continuing. It wasn't like Reborn to induct people without Tsuna, but this child had so much potential. His movements were soft and swift, a perfect base for an assassin or a hitman. "Think about it."

"I… I will…" Toko muttered. "But could you at least point me to the Sasagawa residence?"

Apparently, he was on the opposite end of town, and was heading in the complete wrong direction. After parting ways with Reborn (as in the baby just disappeared on him), he spent another two and a half hours (at least) making his way to the household, often needing to double back to find the correct landmarks that Reborn pointed out. For some reason though, they appeared to be spread out and involving many twists and turns. Toko suspected the baby was, in fact, very sadistic.

Those weren't the only distractions though. He came across a strange child that was wearing a cow suit with a big afro, throwing grenades that _exploded_; a woman holding some sort of food that was oozing green gas and looked mouldy, chasing after random people; and a boy who was screaming something incomprehensible (to him anyway) about jugs and deems. Yet, the strangest thing was the fact that no one seemed to find this strange or even remotely abnormal – they all just seemed to accept it. It was like a city-wide Imperious Curse, and even though Toko wasn't that knowledgeable about Japan, he was sure that this _wasn't _normal.

But you know what they say: When in Rome, do as the Romans do.

He wouldn't say ignorance was his strongest point – he was _far_ too nosey then he wanted to be (hey, it was expected of him being the former Boy-Who-Lived) but he had lots of experience with people ignoring him. At Little Whinging, he was avoided by every single person because of his 'reputation' (curtsy of the Dursleys), and even at Hogwarts he was the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy' (capital letters and all), so he was meant to be ignored and allowed to do his own thing.

When he had reached the Sasagawa Household, it was already mid-morning, and the school rush had passed. The house was relatively normal – if not big: three stories, with white walls and large windows, a large brown wooden front door that looked like a miniature castle door, and a green garden with a small pond. On a small plaque at the front were the symbols **笹川**, and he recognised it as the same symbols that represented Sasagawa on his family tree.

Now he had doubts. What if they didn't accept him? He was kidnapped, suspected dead, and they must've moved on. Even if they hadn't, would they believe him? They were a wizarding family, meaning that they were no stranger to Glamour Charms and Polyjuice Potions. And then there was the language barrier. This was not something he had thought through…

_"Ryohei!"_ Said a feminine voice from behind him, sounding more humoured than annoyed. _"Why are you not in school? And what are you wearing?"_

He turned around to see a young woman, about thirty five, standing with her hands on her hips. She had long brown hair and soft grey eyes, with soft features and a small smile. She wore a dark blue dress that looked expensive yet casual, with a red belt wrapped loosely around her waist.

When she saw him, she looked confused for a moment, before realisation dawned on her face and she let out a small gasp, taking a step backwards with tears pricking in her eyes.

_"To... Toko? Is...Is that you?" _She whispered, her voice shaking.

Toko felt sick at the hope in her voice. Another life Dumbledore had practically ruined.

_"Toko? Is that you? Please, please let it be you! Please be my baby... Please..." _She said, slowly breaking down.

"Miss…?" Toko ventured hesitantly. "I can't speak Japanese."

She looked at him for a moment before speaking. "En… English?" She asked hesitantly. Toko nodded, and she whimpered again, the tears slowing. She shook herself and cleared her throat. "Who are you?" She asked, a very small accent to the words.

"My name is Toko…" The woman whimpered again, tears fresh on her eyes again. Then he remembered what the baby Reborn said about how family name then given name. "No, it's Sasagawa Toko."

Here the woman whimpered again, but shook her head. "Before… Before I get too hopeful… Can we do a test to check?" She asked, her face in obvious pain. "We've had other people coming here claiming to be you – Toko – for the power my father passed down to me." He nodded, and she led him towards the house.

Toko thought for a moment. "Was he the pure-blood? I believe you're from a wealthy family."

She nodded, but had a look of confusion on her face. "Pure-blood? What is that?"

Here Toko gave her a confused look. "A pure-blood wizard." He said. When she still looked confused, he elaborated. "Wizards who can trace back their lineage to all-magical roots for many generations."

She nodded, an understanding look on her face. "Oh, you mean from those mundane practices from Europe?" She snorted. "Those don't happen here in Japan. A wizard is a wizard, while the non-magic folk are non-magic folk. Ability means everything here."

He nodded, and she opened the large door on the house. She pulled her shoes off (the 'when in Rome' philosophy shining through yet again), and dragged him with her to a study on the first floor, past various rooms that held both western and eastern themes.

The study was a room with two large bookcases spanning the two opposite walls, while the last wall held a small window. A large ornate wooden desk with leather chairs stood in front of it, and she went straight into the desk to pull out a piece of parchment. Placing it on the table, she waved her hand over it, causing Toko's eyes to shoot wide open.

"Wandless magic. I thought I was the only one." He breathed. With such ease too – he thought he was the only one. When he discussed it with both Ron and Hermione, they both said that his ability for wandless magic was unheard of.

The brunette – he deducted that she was Misaki, his mother – heard and gave him a knowing look. "Japanese wizards have mastered the art of magic without a focus. It's a fact that those with oriental blood can master wandless magic easier than wand magic." She smirked here. "Also, wandless magic don't interfere with the NM's electronics."

"NM?" He echoed as he she handed him a small knife.

"'Non-magic folk'." She cleared up. "Terms like muggles and muggleborn, half-blood and pure-blood are unused over here. It's either wizard or non-magic folk."

Toko nodded and pricked his finger. Misaki watched with such intensity that made him smile as the blood dropped to the paper. Another wave of her hand and the cut healed, and she eagerly watched the family tree form.

Like last time it started with his name (**笹川 東子**) before spanning off into the names of his family. But before he could even see the whole tree grow, two strong arms wrapped around him and he felt the woman – no, his _mother_ – begin to cry, her tears dropping on his head.

_"My baby…"_ She muttered through the tears. _"My baby!"_

She must've felt how stiff he was, because she pulled away, her eyes looking over every single inch of him. "Toko… Where were you?"

He froze, his heart pounding in his ears. She wanted to know. About the Dursleys, about Dumbledore, about all the lies he had ever lived. She sounded so worried too – like she actually _cared_ – something he wasn't used to. The Dursleys were family, yet they abused him. She wouldn't… right?

_They were never your family._ A voice whispered, easing his panic slightly. That made sense, because who could treat family like that? _The Dursleys thought they were family._ Another whispered. That was true too. What if they turned out the same, hating him for no reason? _But she looked so happy to see him…_

He gave in. He told her everything. Everything from the abuse at the Dursleys, his Parseltongue ability (she was pleased by that – apparently it ran in the family), and everything about Dumbledore and what they suspected he did. By the end of it, she was seething.

"Father wanted me to go to Hogwarts." She said. "When I was growing up, up until I was about ten years old, I lived in England and he wanted me to go. By Mother made us move here, and she taught me the way she was taught: at home. I'm glad I did too – that old coot would have been my headmaster."

He nodded, feeling relived. The time had passed to about midday, and she looked at him fondly. "You look like your father, but your mouth and nose are mine."

That simple statement broke the dam. For his whole life he had wanted to look like both his parents, and while being 'Harry' he looked like Lily and James Potter, he didn't look like both. Only his old emerald-green eyes showed his other half of his parentage. But now, he looked like both his parents - his _true _parents. And that was enough.

Together, the pair, mother and son, cried in happiness.

* * *

"...statistics, the reception of the toy has been exceptional within the ages of 3-7 year olds. This means the projected profits will reach over 100,000,000¥***** in the first month alone! That's enough to fund the advertisement campaign for all of our current products for over-"

A knocking interrupted the speech that Ryuu Sasagawa wasn't really paying attention to. Being the head of the Magical NM Development Department (where they used NM products for magical uses) meant that his appearance here was only a formality, and thus he didn't really need to pay attention. But an interruption normally created some sort of drama - something he loved to watch.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt, but we have a Sasagawa Misaki-sama on the line." Seiten Hanasei, Ryuu's personal secretary said. She was best friends with his wife from their school days, a witch herself, and he could easily spot the happy look on her face. Still, she was polite and professional as her position demanded.

"Take a message." One of the people from the NM side - a Ya-something or a Tsu-something - said.

"I am sorry, but it involves Sasagawa Ryuu-sama's son." She smiled sweetly, making the man flush and mutter his acceptance. Ryuu internally rolled his eyes. It was like she was part Veela or something the way everyone but him reacted to her.

"What has Ryohei done this time?" He sighed, causing many people to chuckle. The Sasagawa's were famous in Namimori for the fact that the eldest child, Ryohei, loved to be 'extreme', while the youngest child, Kyoto, was almost an idol among the children. Ryuu himself was a feared business man while his wife Misaki was famed for her beauty and her family's connections in society.

"No, not Ryohei." Hanasei said. "Toko."

Before anyone could even contemplate what was happening, Ryuu was up and running out the room with incredible speed.

"I thought Sasagawa-san only had one son, Seiten-san?" One asked. She shook her head.

"It is not my place to speak, Hoto-sama." She said, before exiting the room, shutting the door behind her.

Ryuu, on the other hand, had never moved so fast in his life. It had only took him twenty seconds to travel the usual three-minute walk to his department to talk to his wife. His sportsman side shone through as he was barely breathless when he picked up the receiver on the desk.

"Misa-chan?" He asked immediately. "Is it true?"

"Yes, Ryuu. It's him. Toko's finally made his way back home to us." He could hear the happiness in her voice, so he felt bad for what he was about to say, but there was no helping it. They needed to be sure. Another false hope would _destroy_ his wife.

"Misaki... Did you check to make sure?"

"Yes. And he's ours..."

He sagged in relief, but tensed again once he heard the unsaid word. "But?"

"But..." She sniffed. "He wasn't in the nicest of places..."

Ryuu always knew that this was a possibility, but it was never nice to hear that it had happened. To hear that his son was living his life in a terrible home was a bitter pill to swallow. Now all he wanted to know was _how_ bad it was... and if their son would be able to get through it. "How bad?"

"Physically, he's in rough shape. He was never hurt terribly, but he wasn't left alone either." She paused. "But it's the emotional damage I'm worried about. He was lied to his whole life, right down to even his name, and hurt by those who was supposed to be his family." Ryuu couldn't see how it could get any worse. "But that's not all. It's _who_ he was told he was that's the most worrying part."

"Who was he then?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Potter Harry."

Well _fuck._

Looks like his old contacts will be needed.

* * *

_"Toko..."_ Kyoko whispered, tears freely flowing down her face as she gripped his hand.

For probably the first time in his life, Ryohei spoke with a quiet voice. "What happened?" The words hung in the air, dark and threatening, the silent _'Who do I have to kill'_ hanging in the air. Kyoko, for once, agreed with him. Misaki repeated everything Toko had told her.

"...but the worst part was he was lied to." Misaki finished. "He was fed a highly illegal and toxic potion - a _Invidia_ potion."

Kyoko gasped. Someone had fed her twin an _envy_ potion?

"The healers don't know how it was made, as many ingredients were thought to be lost or gone, but they checked for more." Her she stumbled. "He... He had high doses of the _Acedia_ and the _Superbia _potions, even traces of the _Luxuria_ potion in his system."

A sloth, pride and lust potion? Kyoko shuddered to think what exactly was planned for her twin. To have _four_ of seven of the most illegal and deadly potions known to wizards in his system... He wouldn't have made it to 18 years old.

"So... So how did he get rid of it?" Ryuu asked his wife. He had an idea of what it was, but he couldn't see how he got the ingredients.

"In his right arm, they found some deep scar tissue. They also found traces of Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears in his bloodstream."

"Curarent Dei..." Kyoko whispered. "It was an accident. If he never did what he did..."

"He never would have came home." Ryuu finished.

Silence met his words. Kyoko and Ryohei were both foaming at the mouth almost. How _dare_ they hurt their little brother (little by two minutes)! Now that they had him back, they wouldn't let them go. Ryuu and Misaki weren't much better. Misaki was already planning on how to use her Father's name to power the cause, and Ryuu was running through all his contacts in his head, thinking about who owed him (mainly a fedora-wearing baby).

Dumbledore had kidnapped the wrong child to use as his pawn.

* * *

Reborn looked in on the small family. He knew they were magical - he wouldn't let anyone near his student without thorough background checks. But Toko... He was someone he didn't plan on. But it made his job easier. The Vongola specialized in destroying people's livelihoods. Dumbledore would never be able to match their might.

He frowned. Had he became... _fond_ to the boy? And in such little time? No matter, the boy would fit in perfectly in the Family.

He pulled out his phone. He had a few calls to make. He did owe Ryuu, but sometimes he did things because _he_ wanted to...

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Holy humping hippos, that was probably the longest chapter I've ever wrote! I mean, wow! I just wanted to get to the point where Toko could be integrated into the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Timeline as soon as possible (so hopefully next chapter or so), and thus getting all those meetings out the way.**

***That's £655,201.18 or $1,024,800.16. Any other currency check with Google.**

**X-X**

**OC Characters:**

**Sasagawa Misaki (****笹川****美咲****):  
****Father was a wealthy British pure-blood wizard, mother a muggleborn Japanese witch. **  


**Sasagawa Ryuu (****笹川****竜****):  
He has ties to the Mafia.  
**

**Seiten Hanasei (****星天****花生****):  
Quarter Veela from her grandmother on her father's side.**

**X-X**

**Naming of Toko:**

**東子****(Toko): 東 ****is from 東京 (Tokyo****), like how 京 ****in 京子 ****(Kyoko) is from Kyoto (京都****). Again, the 子 ****is the same because they're twins, so I thought it would be alright. I don't actually know it it's a boy's name or a girl's name. ****東子** literally means east (**東) child (****子).**  


**Snape's actions:**

**Snape doesn't like Dumbledore. In his eyes, he let Lily die. And because the kid he hated for being James Potter's son was actually kidnapped and forced into that life, he felt guilty. Also, deep down, he is somewhat loyal to Voldemort still. You can't just 'stop' being a Death Eater – maybe become less loyal, but to stop? Nah. He was reuniting a poor child with his family. Also, this would annoy Dumbledore – always a bonus in his book.**

**Toko's obsession with his appearance:**

**The way I see it, Toko was abused and unloved all his life, not knowing his parents. When he gets told about Lily and James, he committed their appearance to memory from the photographs he got given of them. And, like any love-starved child would do, he hunted out similarities between his own appearance and that of his 'parents', to make it so he belonged or something.**


	2. A New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Another chapter – yay! Ah, the first one got such a good reception – I mean, over 35 faves and 55 follows in ****_less than a day_****! I mean, wow!**

**Also, my thanks to cross-over-lover232 who I have been bouncing ideas off – they have really helped me, and have given me sweet ideas!**

**~Nom Nom :3 **

**PS: In the chapter before I wrote a PS that said it will be a Hana/Toko pairing. I've decided against this now. That's because as many pointed out, they don't go. I also have a different pairing in mind (don't say anything cross-over-lover232) so I've changed it.**

**PPS: I forgot to say this last chapter, but the HP timeline is moved forward to fit into the KHR timeline.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT: When either two or more languages are spoken:**

"Japanese"

_"English"_

"Italian"

**"Spells"**

_'Thinking'/'Telepathic Bond'_

* * *

**The Potter That Wasn't**

**Chapter 2: A New Life**

**Hogwarts, England**

Headmaster Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was currently having a grand time. This year he had just diverted a catastrophe, but for neither reason one would think. It was neither with the werewolf Remus Lupin and his little lapse of control, nor the notorious Azkaban escapee Sirius Black and his mistaken attempts to murder Harry, but with the rat – and the true betrayer of the Potters – Peter Pettigrew.

He knew who was at fault from the start, as he was the spell caster of the Fidlius Charm. But he needed the boy to be broken, and a life with Sirius Black wouldn't do. So Dumbledore pushed for outright imprisonment of the man, and considering how he was both disowned from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and accused of the betrayal of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, it was easily done.

If the rat hadn't gotten away, the innocence of Sirius Black would be obvious, and thus guardianship of Harry Potter would be rightfully his, meaning all the wards around Privet Drive would collapse too soon, and all his hard work would've been ruined. The "blood wards" – which were really just illusion wards and hate wards were key in making a mouldable weapon for the Light, and for others who saw the boy would see him pampered like a god. To save the Wizarding World from itself required sacrifice, and if that meant that one life was to be destroyed and many more damaged in the process, so be it.

But, of course, he wouldn't allow Harry to save the Wizarding World by himself. No, that would make him too powerful. So Dumbledore chose two companions to be with Harry, to be the 'other heroes' of the Wizarding World.

The first person he chose was the muggleborn girl Hermione Jean Grander, who right at that moment sat alone in the middle of the Gryffindor table, a nose buried in a book, looking like a typical book-worm Ravenclaw. She suited his plans perfectly: a muggleborn who could achive things that many wizards could only _dream_ of? She would become an icon to muggleborns everywhere, very much like Lily Potter neé Evans was to her generation. However, she also held the important role of carrying Harry through his school years.

When Harry was younger, he showed extreme intelligence, the likes of which made him a prodigy, but Dumbledore couldn't allow that. No, it would make him too independent. So, the best course of action was to curb this desire to succeed, but to also make him reluctant to share his household abuse (after a close call with the muggle Auroras), and the only thing that fitted the bill was the _Acedia_ potion, the sin of sloth from the _Septem Mortalia Peccata _potions – the 'Seven Deadly Sins'.

He was no stranger to the _Septem Mortalia Peccata _potions, no one was: it was a compulsory part of both the Potions and History of Magic OWLs for the past eight hundred and fifty years. They were, after all, both the first potions ever created by wizarding kind and still, to this very day, the most powerful dark potions in existence. The only reason that such dark potions are common knowledge is the fact that they were thought to be unbrewable now, as most – if not all – of the ingredients are from creatures and species long lost.

In fact, Dumbledore could probably say he was the only person in the last five hundred years to have actually brewed any, never mind _four_ of them. This was only because of his extensive knowledge of both the magical and muggle world, with the Potter fortune at his disposal (curtsy of being Harry Potter's magical guardian) and with the Elder Wand, one of the Deathly Hollows, in his position that he found out ways to get the ingredients. Apparently, muggles have found fossilised remains of extinct magical creatures, and assumed them to be from millions of years ago, creating species that they know through 'evolution'. They were easily obtainable too: gold in the correct places and spells on certain individuals erased the fossils from the map and, with the power of the Elder Wand, he was able to use Phoenix Tears to revitalise the ingredients. One such example was the femur of an Indonesian No-Wings, an extinct dragon subspecies that the muggles have dubbed 'Tyrannosaurus Rex'.

The _Septem Mortalia Peccata _potions all represented a sin. It was said the brewer was a jealous man, a man who wanted everything others had and stopped at nothing to get it, even combining the darkest and foulest of earth's creatures to do so. And, from his hatred, he created seven sinful potions.

_The sin of lust, the Luxuria potion: stronger than even Amortentia, the Luxuria potion is able to create infatuation of the drinker depending on how much is consumed. It can range from simply drawing the drinker's eyes down to complete and enthralment._

_The sin of gluttony, the Gula potion: the Gula potion is able to create the need for consumption manipulating the body's metabolism so that it works incredibly quickly. It is usually considered the worst, as without constant food consumption, the body will eat itself. It is unique as it is the only potion of the seven that the victim is aware of._

_The sin of greed, the Avaritia potion: the Avarita potion is able to manipulate the drinker to horde a certain thing, anything from gold to grass, that the brewer chooses. The drinker must horde these things, as their mind cannot find reason not to. If the drinker does not gather the required substance, the mind will deem itself as a failure and the drinker suffers from a brain aneurysm._

_The sin of sloth, the Acedia potion: the Acedia potion is usually the most undermined potion of the seven, as the effects are not a severe as the others. It causes the lack of motivation, and amplifies present fears and distrust of others. It was mainly used to isolate individuals._

_The sin of wrath, the Ira potion: the Ira potion was the most deadly, potion. It binds with the drinker's magical core and causes extreme anger from the drinker. The drinker will proceed to attack anything in sight until their own magical core depletes and they die from magical exhaustion._

_The sin of envy, the Invidia potion: perhaps the most feared potion out of the seven, the Invidia potion had the ability to transform the drinker into whatever appearance the brewer desired. However, because of how unnatural it was, the drinker's body suffers from malnutrition, pain and the overall degradation of their health._

_The sin of pride, the Superbia potion: another undermined potion, the Superbia potion causes the drinker to feel heightened emotions which the brewer decided, and more rash. Depending on the dosage, the personality of the drinker may change._

In essence, they were the Unforgivables of the Potion world.

Dumbledore sighed. It was hard for him to feed those potions to an unsuspecting child. First was the _Invidia_ potion, which he brewed to make the drinker look exactly like James Potter, except with Lily Potter's eyes. Yet finding the child was hard. Normally he would've used the real Harry Potter's magical signature, but the problem was he was born a squib. Therefore he had to improvise, and it resulted in him finding a suitable child in Japan, without being able to investigate the family. It was lucky for him though – they were in a fully muggle house so that meant the child was muggleborn, so he left it at that.

The second potion was the _Acedia_ potion to curb the child, Harry's, intelligence. Then, before Hagrid visited him, Dumbledore slipped the _Superbia _potion into the child's meagre rations – constantly reminding himself that it was all for the greater good – so by the time Hagrid visited him, Harry would be ready to embrace his Gryffindor side.

It wouldn't do to have him in Slytherin.

Then finally it was the _Luxuria_ potion. This one was a relatively new addition to the plan, but not an unwelcome one. The idea came to him after Harry's little adventure in the Chamber of Secrets, where the Weasley girl was kidnapped. He would constantly feed it to Harry in small doses until the end of his fifth year, when he would be absolutely devoted to the girl, and thus completely under his control. And therefore willing to die by Voldemort's hand.

A loud clattering snapped Dumbledore from his current train of thought. Looking towards the disturbance, he noticed the second 'hero' he had chosen, one Ronald Bilius Weasley, on the floor next to the Hufflepuff table, with both plates and food platters scattered both on him and on the floor.

The hall was silent for a moment before it erupted in laughter, mainly coming from the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Ron turned bright red before attempting to stand back up. However, both the pumpkin juice, gravy and mashed potatoes proved to stop him from doing anything but slide around – a remarkable resemblance to a fish on dry land.

"Can someone at least help me get up?" He shouted through the laughter. Hermione sighed dramatically and slammed her book shut with an awfully loud snap, her glare at the other students reminiscent of one of Professor Mcgonagall's. As the laughter died away, she turned to Ron, adopting an amused look.

"How did you actually manage _this_?" She asked gesturing to the Hufflepuff table, which had a good three seats worth of space cleared from where Ron had ran into it. "Did you run and jump onto it?"

Ron scowled. "Never mind that! Look at this!" He said thrusting a piece of parchment into her hands instead of his own. Hermione merely raised an eyebrow. He nodded and she sighed, reading the note. Rolling her eyes, she looked over to the Gryffindor table, frowned after about a minute before reading the letter again. There were still whispers in the hall, but the duo had the attention of the whole school.

"Ok this isn't funny." She said in a harsh voice. "Harry James Potter get here now!" She shouted towards the hall.

"Hermione!" Ron hissed. "Be quiet! We don't need everyone knowing!"

"Knowing what? That our best friend has ran away?" She shrieked, making Dumbledore freeze on the spot. _He did what…?_ "That he-" She looked at the note. "-has decided that _'the Caribbean looks nice this time of year'_? How did he even get out the school?"

"I can answer that Miss Granger." Snape drawled, entering the hall. He had his famous scowl on his face, yet it was more pronounced at that moment, his black cloak billowing behind him as if he was walking against a harsh wind. "It appears Mr Potter has decided to use my own personal Floo for himself. The ego on that boy knows no bounds."

"How did he get in Severus?" Professor Mcgonagall asked sharply. "Did you not ward your office from intrusion?"

Snape smirked. "The Headmaster enacted rules for students to be able to enter a Head of House's office encase of emergency."

Dumbledore felt his heart plummet as almost every student rushed out the hall, probably to write a letter to their parents on how the Boy-Who-Lived had slipped away on his watch. He sighed.

The Ministry of Magic will have his head.

* * *

**Namimori, Japan**

Toko opened his eyes and quickly sat up, instantly regretting it as he felt what may be his breakfast coming back up. A pair of gentle but firm hands pushed him back down, so he was lying back on the soft bed. Looking towards the owner of the hands, he saw… himself, or what he would've been if he was a pretty girl with brown hair. Her face looked almost like a replica of his own, except slightly softer. Her hands left his shoulders but they gripped his still hand. He didn't know how to respond. Should he grip back?

Her touch made him feel strange. Not uncomfortable like most did, but strange in a good way, slightly warm inside. Like he was finally whole again.

"Kyoko…" He whispered. She smiled.

_"Hello, little brother."_ She said back. _"You're back home, at last."_

He nodded, and noticed that they were alone, no one else in the room. _"Where are the others? Ryohei, Misaki and Ryuu?"_

_"That's mother and father to you!" _She scolded lightly, remarkably similar to the way Hermione would with him and Ron. _"Anyway, the healers wanted us to re-establish our Twin Bond."_

_"Twin Bond?" _He echoed.

_"A special bond formed with magical twins. It's something that I required by law to establish in Japan. It allows the twins to share things, such knowledge, emotions and even mentally communicate with one another. It will also boost our power."_

Well, that explained why the Weasley twins were so… connected. He idly wondered if he and Kyoko would be able to do that.

_"I get why then."_ Then he frowned._ "But why is it law?"_

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. _"I thought mother explained about how our society worked and how it differed from European society."_

_"She did. It sounded nicer, without the blood fanatics and giving everyone equal footing, how ability is everything."_

She shook her head. _"You don't get it, but with mother painting that beautiful picture, I understand why."_ She sighed. _"You should know about how on August 6__th__ and 9__th__ of 1945 the United States of America used nuclear weapons on Hiroshima and Nagasaki."_ He nodded. He hadn't been living under a rock when he was at the Dursleys. _"What isn't known to the NMs is the fact that the radiation from the bombs affected the whole country. 95% of all magical folk died, and mutations in the blood made it so NMs which bear magic folk became significantly lower. Currently, the wizarding population in Japan is the lowest in the world, at about 5,000 for the whole country."_

Toko blinked surprised. He didn't think there were that _few_ wizarding folk in Japan.

_"Because of our natural ability to utilise wandless magic, other countries see this as a threat, and want to end all Japanese Wizards. The only thing that deters them is our strength."_ She looked at him directly in the eyes, her voice low. _"The Japanese may respect those with power and ability, but if you have neither, you are killed. They can't risk a war if it is revealed that we are not all born strong."_

Toko felt cold. That was worse than the blood status hierarchy in Europe! Yet, it made sense, unlike the blood status hierarchy. Not only would their lives be endangered, but the whole muggle – no, _non magical _population be endangered. It was basically the needs of the few against the needs of the many. It was obvious what was more important.

_"Father is a prodigy, and is currently a high-ranking wizard. Mother is strong too, and she has money from her father. While money is not everything, a few… donations here and there is always helpful." _Right before he started to complain about the unfairness of it, she hurried on. _"I myself was never a problem, as I was one of a twin and therefore had access to a Twin Bond… but we had a problem with Ryohei."_

His felt himself go white. He actually hadn't seen his brother... did that mean…?

_"Oh no no no!"_ She quickly said when she saw his face. _"He's fine. It was just before that we discovered he could barely cast magic with a focus. When we were tested, he was deemed as…" _She felt her throat closing, but she continued on. _"…as a liability. If it wasn't for those donations, he would've been killed, his magic core extracted and stored. But mother had friends in very high places, and she managed to contact the boss of the head of the department to run a scan on his magical core."_ Here she laughed, tears falling down her cheeks, making him ache inside. _"It turns out his magical core was too powerful, too large for him to control. Now he's got a teacher to help him harness the power."_

Toko stayed silent after she ended her explanation. Japan… it wasn't all rainbows and unicorns like he had thought. He had almost lost his brother – before he had even known him – to its militaristic laws. It was like a giant Dumbledore: seeing people as walking weapons, sacrificing the few for the many.

But, as the man once said: it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. He may be crazy, but he was still wise.

Shaking his head and clearing his mind, he looked to Kyoko. _"Can… Can I meet everyone else?"_

She smiled fondly and nodded.

* * *

"Hanasei-chan?"

"Yes Sasagawa-sama?"

"…"

"Sasagawa-sama?"

"Can… can you do Misaki and me a favour?"

"…does it involve Toko?"

"Yeah… could you watch over him in school?"

"…"

"You're the only one I know who has the credentials to be a teacher..."

"…"

"…and he's your godson..."

"…"

"…and you'll get paid the difference between your current salary and what you will receive by me."

"10% raise."

"I thought we were friends?"

"Sorry, but being a teacher requires a whole new wardrobe."

"Hah… fine."

"…when do I start?"

"Today."

"…you work fast, don't you?"

* * *

**One Week Later**

Tsuna was running late. Again.

Reborn, over the past week, had become more Spartan, if possible. Just the night before he had Tsuna running laps through Namimori. At midnight. With Reborn constantly shooting him. Sometimes he wondered how the whole city just seemed… _oblivious_ of all the mafia messes. Honestly, it wasn't like they were _discrete_, they were as quiet as a bull in a glass house. On fire.

Somehow, as if by a stroke of magic, Tsuna made it to school just before the cut off time, and made it to class without being late. But just when he thought his luck was picking up, the teacher spoke.

"Ok everyone, settle down!" Seiten-sensei called, calming the class with ease. Even though she had just been employed for a week, she was practically the favourite teacher in the school – even _Hibari_ respected her, something Tsuna found quite scary. Even now, he wasn't sure if she was mafia related or not, and the fact that Reborn had been cagey with the details made him suspect something too. And Kyoko hadn't been present for a whole week – not even Hana knew what was wrong. His reason for attending school (well, his _old_ reason now) wasn't there.

"Ok, thank you." She said, snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts. "Now, we have a new student today!" Murmurs arose, many people thinking about the _last_ transfer student they had. Tsuna was currently banging his head on his desk – there was no way the student would_ not_ be mafia related.

"But, before I bring the student in, I want you all to know that his circumstances… are difficult. You may recognise the name, but please do not pester him. His story is his own to give." She looked towards the door. "Bring him in!"

The door to the classroom opened, and in walked Kyoko, followed by her brother Ryohei. Everyone looked at them strangely, especially since Ryohei was quiet and was being led in by Kyoko, and that Kyoko closed the door after them. When they reached the middle of the blackboard, Seiten-sensei walked to the board and wrote in big letters:**笹川 東子**.

It was then that people noticed that the boy was, in fact, not the famous extremist of the Sasagawa family. He was too thin, looking almost fragile, his face was more feminine, looking remarkably similar to Kyoko's, and his eyes were identical to Kyoko's. Kyoko stood a step in front of him, her hand still gripping his, as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

Kyoko broke the curious silence. "This is Sasagawa Toko… my twin brother."

Jaws dropped. Eyes widened. Tsuna even (somehow) fell out of his seat, yet no one paid any attention to him. They all just stared at the boy – Toko. He fidgeted under their looks, and took a step behind Kyoko, as if using her to hide.

Toko felt really uncomfortable. He was used to all the stares from his previous life as the Boy-Who-Lived, but this felt different. From his Twin Bond with Kyoto, he _knew_ all these people. Like the silverhaired boy who sat like he wanted to gut Toko on the spot was called Gokudera Hayato, a transfer student from Italy who used dynamite and worshiped the ground Sawada Tsunayoshi walked on, or how the tall blackhaired girl near the front was called Kurokawa Hana, and was Kyoko's best friend. Heck, he even could remember memories of the female changing rooms – like with the rest of the females present. He couldn't make himself look at them after knowing what they look like, like… _that_…

"Because of certain…circumstances, Toko was raised in England." Kyoko told the class. "He is able to speak in Japanese, but he is used to English." That was a lie. He was only able to speak in Japanese because of his Twin Bond with Kyoko, like how she had full mastery of English (to the level Toko had, anyway). "Please be kind towards him… His health is not the best."

_"… I'm not a child…"_ A voice muttered from behind Kyoko, surprising most the class at how soft it was. It was like Kyoko's voice, albeit slightly deeper, but soft just like hers. Kyoko turned to face him.

_"Toko… If you're not a child then why are you hiding behind me?"_ She asked, raising an eyebrow.

_"I'm not!"_ He said, and stepped out to prove a point, only to freeze as he laid eyes upon the class, memories from Kyoko assaulting him.

_'Toko, do you enjoy being a pervert?'_ Kyoko thought.

_'It's not my fault!' _He protested. _'I just see them and the memories come to mind!'_

_'Well try not to. My memories aren't the only ones that are uncomfortable.' _Flashed of certain memories (ones that any teenage boy would never want to share with their sister) crossed Toko's mind, making him whiten even more (if that was even possible). _'But, anyway, you still look like a dear in the headlights.'_

He quickly turned bright red, and moved to run out the class but Kyoko's firm grip held him in place. "Oh no you don't!" She turned to Hanasei. "Seiten-sensei, can Toko sit next to me?"

"Of course." She turned to a certain silver haired boy. "Gokudera-san! Your new seat is now next to Yamamoto-san."

Gokudera glared harshly at Toko, earning him a bunch of glares from the newly formed Toko fan club, and moved to sit next to the bane of his existence. Kyoko and Toko both sat down in their respective seats, Kyoko's grip on Toko not loosening until they were both firmly trapped (in Toko's opinion).

The class proceeded normally, with the exception of a few looks being shot towards Toko, and it wasn't long before there was a break. As soon as the sensei concluded the lesson, there was a surge towards Toko and his twin.

"Since when did you have a twin Kyoko?"

"Why was he raised in England?"

"Have you been to London?"

"Have you met the Queen?"

"Were you kidnapped?"

Then the fan girls arrived.

"Ooh, you're so _cute_!"

"His hair is so soft!"

"He is adorable!"

"Hey! Stop shoving!"

"Who pulled my hair?"

"Did you just _bite_ me?"

"Ooooh… Now you're asking for it bitch!"

_'Kyoko, save me!'_ He begged as the situation got out of hand, and girls began to hit each other. Hard. He had always thought a catfight would be less… violent, but it made a fight between boys look like a little play. Girls were harsh, and they were merciless.

"Toko, I want you to meet my best friend!" Kyoko called out as she wrapped her hand around his arm, crushing his bicep and tricep in the process making him whimper slightly. She pulled him away from the masses of people and towards a lone tall girl with long black hair and a sharp expression. She had an eyebrow raised at the antics of the class, reminding Toko of Hermione. "Toko, this is Kurokawa Hana, my best friend. Hana, this is Toko, my estranged twin brother."

Hana smiled slightly, and Kyoko's memories provided that, for Hana, it was practically a beaming smile. This was swiftly followed by memories of the girl's changing rooms, making Toko turn red and push Kyoko in front of him.

"Sorry about that Hana." Kyoko smiled while whacking Toko slightly over the back of his head for being a pervert. "Toko doesn't mix well with new people." She turned to said brother. "Let's go find onii-chan, 'kay?"

Toko nodded while rubbing his neck awkwardly, not trusting himself to speak. Kyoko smiled happily and grasped his free hand and pulled him away, Hana following close behind frowning. When she saw Toko rub his neck, she saw something that answered a few questions but raised a hell of a lot more: a large scar that was too big to be an accident.

* * *

Kyoko had a _twin_ brother?

_Kyoko_ had a twin brother?

Kyoko had a twin _brother_?

Tsuna felt like his head was about to explode. Kyoko, the girl he was crushing on _bad_ had a twin brother? How? Since when? How? Why? How? Why didn't Reborn tell him? How?

"Dame-Tsuna, I can hear what you're thinking from across the room, it's that obvious." Came a high pitched voice, causing him to jump. His home tutor, Reborn, was sitting in front of him with his trust Leon gun pointing at his head.

"HIEEEEE!" Tsuna screeched. "Re-Reborn! When did you come in here?"

"I was here the whole time, my idiot student."

Tusna paused for a moment before asking something in a low voice. "Can… Can you tell me about Sasagawa-san? I mean Toko-san?"

Reborm paused, surprised at his student's confidence. There was no stutter like when he usually asked about things, and he didn't wait like he would've done when Reborn first arrived until he himself told him about the boy.

"O-or not…" Tsuna added haistily, ruining the admiration that Reborn had somewhat gained traces of. Dame students stayed Dame, unless forced.

"Sasagawa Toko, born 4th March 1997 to both Sasagawa Ryuu and Sasagawa Misaki, reported to be kidnapped at the age of 2, and was not seen again until his miraculous appearance just over a week ago. Nothing much is known about him during his disappearance, so it was likely that it was professional. Notable relations are his father's sister, Sasagawa Seiuchi-" Tsuna coughed to hide his laughter. Seriously though, who named their daughter _walrus_? "-now named Lal Mirch, someone with strong ties to the Vongola, and his mother's father, a man from England by the name Regulus Black, now deceased, from an old family in England, dating back over fifteen hundred years."

"Wait, his aunt has strong ties to the Vongola?"

"Not just strong ties, she is high up in the mafia hierarchy, and is a curse holder."

Tsuna wanted to question the 'curse holder' part of his sentence, but decided that his survival from the sadistic tutor would be greatly diminished. "And his grandfather?"

"From old blood, like I said. He was the head of the family, over his older brother Sirius who was disowned, and therefore has lots of money behind his name." He shook his head. "Anyway, the Ninth has sent us a job, to deal with some criminals..."

Tsuna noted the bitter turn his words had taken, but decided against questioning about it. Reborn only had the emotions sadistic and condescending (if those actually counted), so for him to be bitter… He didn't relish taking a chance.

Reborn, on the other hand, was hating how he had to talk about the Black family. While he had no hatred of the family, it always brought back bad memories. The Malfoys…

He shook himself out that thought, glancing up at his head. His blond roots were showing – he would have to dye it black again.

* * *

Toko sighed as he walked home the long way. The deal he made with his sister was that if he came to school, he would be able to walk home alone while she spent some quality time with her best friend. Also, it meant a reprieve from her memories.

Twin bonds were funny things. Through them, they could communicate telepathically with one another and even look through each other's memories. Yet, this had a 'range' so to speak. Apparently, the two of them had to be within about 13 meters of one another (Toko found it funny how it was such a unique number) for the bond to be at the strongest to do that. After that, the bond is weakened and they could not do that, and could only feel strong emotions from the other, but thankfully their shared knowledge stayed – otherwise Toko would not know a word of Japanese.

He currently was walking through a park, with only another girl in it. She had a black cat on her lap, and was playing with it, her black hair covering her face as she looked down. He tensed for a moment, thinking that she may be one of the many fan girls that had wanted to walk with him (and thus causing him to take the long way home), but a look at her uniform confirmed that she was not from his school. He relaxed and was about to move on when a thought struck him.

_'It's the first girl I've seen without… those thoughts playing in my head.'_ He mused. _'Maybe if I talk to her?'_

"Erm… Hello?" He called out hesitantly. Her head shot up and looked at him, letting him see her big violet eyes that made him gasp and stare at the unnatural colour. They were _beautiful_… She turned, breaking his trance, looking around her. Dark memories of his past in Privet Drive, when he sat alone in the park, no one to talk to, hesitant when people called him out. Crushing the depressing thoughts, he approached the girl.

"Hi." He said slightly awkwardly, sitting on swing seat next to the girl. She looked generally surprised and incredibly wary that he wanted to talk to her.

"Hello." She said in a suspicious voice.

"I'm Sasagawa Toko." He introduced himself.

"Nagi." She said not giving her last name. _'A runaway?'_ Toko mused. Deciding to ignore it at the moment, he talked about other things.

"So, Nagi-chan." Toko said. "Who's that?"

"Sasagawa-san-"

"Toko. Or Toko-kun." He said firmly.

"Toko-kun… this is Gisei. I called him 'sacrifice' because I died to save him." She sighed.

That was the first like he got out of her, however peculiar, but it wasn't the last. Soon, they were talking on equal terms (as in Nagi not withdrawing into herself as if he was a crazed killer whenever he so much as breathed louder), and hours had passed.

"It's getting late…" Toko mused. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

She gave Toko a pointed look.

"Anyway, I'll be back tomorrow." He promised. He actually quite liked the girl – she was fun (under her steel shell), nice and the best part? Not a fan girl.

He left and, true to his promise, came back the next day. Kyoko had been teasing him about how Nagi was his girlfriend, making him blush and splutter while the rest of the girls in hearing range cried. He was shocked at how fast fan girls were created in Japan, and by all the manga that he had begun to read, it was common.

So that's how his days continued. School, talk with Nagi and home. Each day she opened up more and more, until she was actually quite lively around him compared to her old self – but still quiet compared to other people. However, he was uncomfortable with two things: one was Nagi's sleeping arrangements – he had no idea where she slept or even _ate_, but it was clear she was a runaway – and two was a stalker. Well, it wasn't really a stalker, but he just felt like he was being watched whenever he was with her. And if his years at Hogwarts had any indication, he should trust his gut.

It took 10 days, but the gut feeling paid off and the watcher met up with them. What he wasn't expecting, however, was Nagi's response.

"Mukuro!" She shouted in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm looking after my dear Chrome of course." He smirked, looking at Toko with a raised eyebrow. He looked like he was Nagi's twin, or at least her older brother.

"How many times have I told you I won't take that name?" She sighed.

"And is this the famous Toko you kept talking about?" He asked, approaching Toko and ignoring Nagi's comment. "I've got to say, you've made Chrome-" "NAGI!" "-into almost a completely different person. I mean, someone who actually _opens_ _up_ with someone? Why, it's almost like _magic_…"

Toko shivered. He said magic in such a way it made him think that he knew.

"Anyway, if you intend to win Nagi's heart…" He smiled. "…do so with care. I have knives."

With that, he kissed Toko on the cheek and disappeared in a shimmer. It wasn't any wizarding travel he knew of, not even with Kyoko's additional knowledge.

"Who is he?" Toko asked Nagi in a small voice.

She sighed. "We are the same person, but not."

"Is that some strange relationship talk?"

"What? No!" She sighed again. "It's… complicated. Anyway, I've got to go now." With that she walked off, leaving Toko confused and alone in the middle of the park.

He suddenly got the feeling that his life had gotten more complicated…

* * *

_All alone, in a hospital bed without someone to love them, without someone to care, a small black haired girl took a shaky breath. Her single eye brimmed with tears from the pain of her crushed stomach, from her missing eye, and from the fact that her mother left her to die. And it was all because of that cat, that stray black cat. She dreamed that a man came to her in her dreams, healed her with his illusions, and took her to a place where she had friends. Boss, Haru, Kyoko…_

_But it was a dream nonetheless. She was here alone, dying, and would never be saved. With that thought, the girl breathed her last breath, and her heart stopped beating. It took only a few seconds for doctors to rush to resuscitate her, but when they failed, they announced her death._

_"Tsukiganai Nagi, time of death: 15:47."_

_With that statement, the future was forever changed._

* * *

**Ok, another chapter done!**

**This veered off what I wanted to write, but I've decided I like it. Now what do you think about Nagi? What exactly happened? I may talk about it in the next chapter, but I may not… Who knows? :3**

**X-X**

**Tsukiganai (ツキがない****):  
It means 'No Luck'. Fitting for Chrome I think.**

**Gisei (犠牲****):  
It means 'Sacrifice'. Another fitting name.**

**Seiuchi (セイウチ****):  
It means 'Walrus'. This was a joke, and also the reason why she changed her name.**

**X-X**

**The Seven Deadly Sins Potions:**

**These aren't that important to the plot. I only put them in here to explain how even though they are thought to be impossible to make, they are known by everyone due to the fact that they were the first Dark Potions ****_ever_****. Also it explains how Dumbledore got the ingredients – they probably won't show up again, but I like to cover everything.**

**Dumbledore:**

**Ok he isn't evil. It's as I've said in the chapter: The needs of the many overweigh the needs of the few. He felt terrible leaving Toko abused like that, but he tried to justify it.**

**Japanese Schooling:**

**I have no clue what so ever about Japanese schooling. I know that they advance school years in the April, and they have breaks… somewhere. But, for the sake of the story, I'm saying their summer holidays are 2 weeks or so, and they're not there yet.**

**Japanese Wizarding Society:**

**It may seem… harsh, but someone pointed out how things just seemed to be going too ****_good_**** for Toko, to lack a better word. I decided they were right – Japan being perfect just wouldn't work. I was going to darken it up in that aspect, but not by much, but I decided on this. Also, this will come into play later (future arc largely) – so it is worth remembering.**

**Time Set:**

**I'm saying that Reborn started in 2010, meaning that Voldemort was killed in 1998 rather than 1981 – that means the war lasted from 1970 to 1998, an extra 17 years. My logic is that everything that is canon about the war stays that way, only the timing is more spaced out. And, quite frankly, a man who brought a war lasting 28 years would be more feared then by just 11 years.**

**Nagi/Chrome's Personality:**

**I decided to look at it from this point of view: when you have a mother who doesn't care for you and a step-father who hates you, you either become so complacent and shy or thick skinned and suspicious. Canon took the first option while I'm taking the second. Also, it means her life is completely different. It will be explained on later. Also, I have a reason for this.**


	3. Kokuyo Land Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**And now I present chapter 3! Yay!**

**I've wrote this on my profile, but my updates will be vary sparse – I've started college so my main focus is that. I'm sorry if this offends anyone, but I don't care. My education is my top priority.**

**~Nom Nom :3**

**PS: This is the Kokuyo Land arc, but I've decided to change it lots to fit with my story.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT: When either two or more languages are spoken:**

"Japanese"  
_"English"  
_"Italian"  
**"Spells"  
**_'Thinking'/'Telepathic Bond'_

* * *

**The Potter That Wasn't**

**Chapter 3: Kokuyo Land Part 1**

**Namimori, Japan**

It had been three days since Toko had spoken to Nagi. For some reason, those three days felt much longer. It may have been because school was quite dull, or because the fan girls that he had to constantly elude, but he was missing her company more and more. She was easy to talk to (almost like Hermione) and fun to be around. She was smart, funny, cute, interesting, pretty, relatable, beautiful-

"Toko~!" Kyoko sang, popping in out of nowhere and interrupting his train of thought.

"What?"

"Hmmm…" She hummed, tapping her pursed lips playfully. "Anything on your mind?" She asked innocently. "Anyone _beautiful_ or _cute_?"

Toko froze, his face turning red. Kyoko giggled evilly and sat down next to him, on the grass outside their home. "B-b… W…-" He flustered, words tying in knots on his tongue. Thankfully, Kyoko changed the conversation before Toko embarrassed himself more.

"We'll talk later." She said, her voice indicating that it was a promise. "Anyway, you'll never guess what happened!" She said, before promptly dumping a set of memories on him.

It was Kyoko watching Ryohei doing his boxing warm-ups. He was screaming his catchphrase 'Extreme!' every punch, gradually getting faster. Then, suddenly a white bird flew into the room, straight into his face. Toko couldn't stop himself laughing, and watching how Ryohei acted like a complete baby in front of the owl. Who knew that their insane-yet-protective older brother was scared of birds? However, he stopped laughing when Kyoko shouted the name of the bird.

Hedwig. Not only that, she had brought him a letter.

Snapping out of the memory-daze he was in, Toko immediately turned to Kyoko, who just held the letter in her hands. While he would love to see Hedwig again, that letter meant more to him at that moment in time. Tearing the parchment envelope, Toko greedily ripped out the letter and read it, smiling as soon as he saw the familiar elegance of Hermione's writing, and the scrawl that was Ron's.

**_My dearest Kyoko,_**

**_Oh how the days go by and I cannot observe you! Woe is I! A fleeting touch is all I require from your ample bosom, or a simple glance of your ruby lips. Oh, the woe! I-_**

_I apologize for that, Kyoko. I would use a new piece of parchment, but Ron has been doing this to all of them. This was one he had decided to write Shakespearian. Believe me, it is better than him pretending to be a pimp._

_Anyway, Toko,_

_How are you? It's been rather hectic here to be honest – Dumbledore is facing an inquiry about how exactly you managed to leave Hogwarts on his watch. __**Yeah mate, everyone thinks you**__'__**r**__e__** in the Carrabin! Hermione's idea, real brill**__iant__** wasn't it?**__ Sorry about Ron's poor spelling, he thinks because this is not an essay, he can have bad grammar. __**Yeah, since Hermione became the grammar fairy, the children of the land have all been writing like princes, rather than the paupers they are. **__Oh shush._

_But back to the point, how are you? Hedwig must be psychic because she wouldn't leave with a letter until recently. __**So either psychic or really smart – Dumdumdoor ha- sorry about that, Hermione just coughed when drinking her pumpkin juice. How uncivilised! Anyway, said headmaster has been trying to send you letters through Hedwig for days. Also, did you know you have a really sassy owl? Honestly, she looked at Dumdumdoor and I swear she did the head shake!**_

_Yes. Ron did just call you own sassy, but ignore him Toko. Now, back to what I really wanted to ask- sorry, I had to fight Ron off there. But anyway, I assume you've found your family (it's why Ron wrote that first bit). What are they like? Your mother? Father? Brother? And how about your twin, Kyoko? __**Is she a babe? **__I'll just leave that in for Kyoko to see. Please help me murder him._

_But really, are you attracted to her? Because recent muggle studies indicate tha- __**Please ignore her. She's been going on about it all week. Heck, she even dragged me to the local library to google 'Twincest' (need I say that we were banned?)! But that isn't it. She even aske Fred and George about it… Let's just say that their actions have haunted my nightmares ever since…**_

_Ron's just being over dramatic. Please, it was only a question! How would I know that Fred would push George down and - __**BACK SATAN, BACK! Toko, please never approach this topic. Ever.**_

_Drama much? Anyway, Ron actually has a point. Don't Twincest. __**Don't Twincest? Toko, don't verb. Actually, don't adverb or adjective either. **__…I really have no idea what Ron means sometimes… But anyway, please write back soon! __**Hermione just needs a distraction from the sexual tens-**_

_Ignore him. Please, just ignore him. The whole of the Weasley family think I'm attracted to both of the twins. Ron isn't helping. __**Because it's true.**_

_He will die tonight._

**_Lots of strong brotherly love _**_from beyond the grave,_

**_Ron _**_and Hermione with ordinary friend love not beyond the grave __**and Ron. Don't forget the awesomeness that is Ron. **__Because heaven forbid that we do._

**_PS: Dad's taking us to the Quidditch World Cup! A showdown between the Japanese Shinigami's and the Bulgarian Shadows! You should come, we need to see each other again!_**

_PPS: Even I'm going! It'll be exciting to see all the different cultures._

**_PPPS: Sexual tension._**

_PPSPS: Technically, it's PSPS not PPPS. Also, I'm going to kill him._

Toko laughed loudly at the letter, Kyoko giggling next to him. Toko could imagine them writing this (and hence so could Kyoko), the fighting over a quill, the shouting, the laughing… A sudden shot of longing ran through him, bringing Ron, Hermione and Nagi to his mind. Ron because it was his first ever friend, Hermione because of everything they'd been through, and Nagi because it was the first friend he made in Japan.

And Mukuro… He needed to speak with him…

But first things first.

"Tou-san, Tou-san!" He yelled excitedly, running into the house, dragging Kyoko with him. He found said father in his study, casually reading a book. "CanwegotothequidditchworldcupinEnglandandcanIseeR onandHermionethereandcanwe-"

"Toko!" Ryuu laughed. "Calm down, I can't understand a single word you're saying."

Toko took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second before starting again. "Can we go to the Quidditch World Cup in England later this year? I really want to see Ron and Hermione again!"

Ryuu had to stop himself from showing surprise and happiness. It had been about a month since Toko had come home, but it was the first time he had asked for _anything_, not a game, a book nor anything that caught his interest. But now something had, and he would be dammed to let it get away from him.

"Let me talk to your mother about it, but otherwise yes we can."

Toko jumped with excitement and rushed back out the house, dragging Kyoko with him. Ryuu sighed. He had so much energy that boy, almost rivalling Ryohei. Shaking his head, he began to formulate plans on how to get the tickets to the obviously sold-out venue. But, he was married to Misaki, formerly a Black, and the current head of house. That name still had a web of connections as vast as the sea, and she wouldn't hesitate to use them for her precious baby.

Because Toko was _her_ baby, and a Black's love for family was one to be feared.

* * *

**The Burrow, England**

Ron and Hermione sat in Ron's room, quietly working through their homework. With nothing else really to do, they (an abbreviation of _Hermione_) had decided to do their work. Ron was in the middle of a Potion's essay describing something about belladonna (honestly he is going to fail the OWL, so why bother when the teacher is on Severus Snape?) when a familiar white blur appeared in the room quietly through his open window, making Hermione jump and squeak quietly.

"Hedwig!" She gasped, regaining her breath. "You scared me!"

Said owl just turned and looked at her, before _shaking her head in a circle and flicking her wing at Hermione_. Hermione blinked.

"Did… Did Hedwig just be sassy to me?" She asked in a small voice. Ron just snickered at her, before approaching the owl and removing the letter before Hedwig – just as stealthily as she came – left the room.

"Honestly, that owl is becoming more and more strange by the day…" Ron muttered before sitting next to Hermione and opening the letter so they could read it together.

_Hermione and Ron,_

_How you two been? I've found my family, thank god! My father, Ryuu, is a wizard born from two non-magicals (muggles, for you two) and high up in both the government and a private company._

_My mother is… well, you should sit down for this. She is called Misaki Sasagawa Neé Black, head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. My grandfather is Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother – he apparently fell in love with a Japanese witch in the Death Eater's hands and freed her._

_My brother, Ryohei, is… excitable. It's like Collin Creevy was like with Harry Potter – but with everything. Life just excites him. He loves saying 'EXTREME', capitals and all. And he is the best older brother ever._

_As for Kyoko… she is Kyoko. And me. And I am Kyoko. It's rather confusing, with the Twin Bond and all. We share everything – knowledge, our memories, even our thoughts and feelings. It's sometimes hard to know what is mine and what is Kyoko's. But, hey, I'm trying._

_Japan… Is just strange. Really, there is no logic behind this country. It's like someone blended crazy with insanity. I somehow have a fan club – a scary one at that. Apparently that's common here over someone who is remotely attractive (there's about nine for my class alone). Also, the school system is different. I mean, they start in April! Being used to British schooling, that just makes it weird. Also, I have discovered manga. If you don't know what it is, it's like Japanese comics, but they exits with every story line possible. And I mean that. Think of any situation that could be made, and there's a manga of it._

_Also, I've made a friend (I think). Her name is Nagi. She is probably the only girl I've met so far that hasn't drooled over me. Her – twin? Brother? Someone close to her anyway – is called Mukuro. And I like them both but they're avoiding me. But never mind about that._

_Anyway, I'm done. Write back!_

_Toko_

_PS: I think we're going to make it to the Quidditch World Cup! See you two there!_

The pair in the room smiled at how happy their friend sounded. His grandfather was a shock, but to be honest, it was something that was going to be obvious, being related to an old Pureblood family.

"Eh?" Hermione muttered. "There's another letter here… Wait, there's more!"

Ron looked at her hands, his eyebrows raising when he saw two other letters, obviously feminine. They picked up the topmost letter and started with that.

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_It is strange writing a letter to you two like a stranger, even though I feel like I have known you two for about three years. But, because you two are my brother's, my twin's best friends, I feel like we should get to know one another._

_Hello. My name is Kyoko Sasagawa. I am Toko's twin sister, and I am a witch. I would like to become friends with you two (because with how close you were with Toko it feels positively awkward not being able to talk to you two like that)._

_Also, thank you for taking care of my brother. Mother does not know the extent of the abuse, but I do. Because of the Twin Bond, I lived through it too. Every meal that they withheld, every time they hit him, every time they shouted 'freak'… I sometimes don't understand how he could function after that. But, because of you two, he had an escape. A place to be himself, even in a world surrounded by his fame. And for that, I thank you._

_Before I finish, I would like to warn you of something. The person that you knew is not who Toko is now. Because of my memories, because he knows a childhood without abuse, he is healing very quickly. But he still is healing. He has changed, but he is still the young, shy boy you met with on the train in the first year of Hogwarts._

_Please write back soon, for both of us,_

_Kyoko._

_PS: Ron, you may be hitting on my but remember, I know __EVERYTHING__ Toko knows…_

On that last sentence, Hermione saw Ron pale dramatically. Hermione quirked an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

The letter itself was like Toko's. It was so ridiculously similar that it was like it was Toko addressing them. But Hermione was relieved about the Twin Bond he had. Toko had someone he could wholeheartedly trust, someone who knew and (technically) lived through the situation, and is helping him heal. It was about time that he had someone like that. A family.

"Hermione look!" Ron breathed, handing her the other letter, pointing at the bottom.

_Ryuu Sasagawa._

Quickly, she read through the rather short letter.

_Dear Ms Hermione Granger and Mr Ronald Weasley,_

_This is a large thank you from myself, my husband and my son about Toko. He has told us about you two, about that… school _(The way school was written with such malice made Hermione shudder.)_ and the old man running it, and how you two have stuck by him through everything. And for that, for being probably the only two constant people in my son's life, we thank you._

_Misaki, Ryuu and Ryohei Sasagawa,_

_The Sasagawa Family._

Hermione smiled softly and looked at Ron.

"He finally has a family now." She said softly. "A family that loves him. It sounds like, for the first time in his life, he's happy."

Ron nodded. "Which is why we shouldn't mention anything to destroy his peace."

Ah. She knew exactly what he meant. The Daily Prophet had only reported two stories over the last week (somehow making up a 50 page newspaper each day): the disappearance of Harry Potter, which had theories from him being in Cuba on holiday to being scouted for the Italian Mafia; and the breakout of MM.

MM was an assassin of muggles, using magic to kill her pray (hence why she was so good). She was caught about five years ago, when she was hired to murder a wizard by a muggle. After spending five years in Azkaban, she escaped through unknown means and was rumoured to be heading to Japan.

Japan – the country where Toko is.

"Yeah…" She agreed, against her better judgement. The pair knew because it was Toko, he would be drawn into the mess. They could only hope that he wouldn't, but their friend had a unique ability to break all expectations.

It also didn't help the situation that the contract she was caught on was the assassination of one Ryuu Sasagawa.

* * *

**Namimori, Japan**

It started when Ryohei was attacked.

Well technically it started beforehand.

It had been about three weeks since Toko had found his family. Both he and Kyoko were talking during their lunch break, about a girl called 'Haru' that she was determined to introduce him to (one that he would hope to avoid if her memories served him right) when Gokudera finally decided that he had to talk to Toko.

"You."

That one word punctured all conversation in the classroom, deflating it like a balloon. Tsuna began to cringe at the look on his face, while Yamamoto frowned. Hana (she insisted on getting Toko to use her first name, to all the girls in the school's envy) narrowed her eyes, and even Kyoko's smile became frosty on her face. The girls in the room all glared at the offending silvette (who was fast losing his fan cub).

"Me?" Toko asked, raising an innocent eyebrow.

"Yes, you." He lent in with his eyes narrowed. "You're with MM, aren't you?"

Seconds passed before Toko cocked his head to the side in question. "Who?"

"Don't lie to me!" He shouted, picking up Toko by his shirt and shaking him. _"I know that Mr Sasagawa was her last target! I know that she wants to kill him to complete her failed contract!" _His glare turned deadly. _"The Sasagawa family is under the Vongola's protection. You mess with them, you mess with the Vongola."_

Toko breathed shakily before speaking. _"Gokudera-san, I-I'm not lying, I swear! I am with m-my family… I don't even know who this MM person is!"_

_"Don't lie!" _He roared. _"No one with a family has battle scars like you do!" _He shouted, before doing something that made Toko's world fall apart.

He ripped Toko's shirt off.

Kyoko realised what he was doing a little too late. Before she could even stand up, Gokudera ripped Toko's shirt cleanly down the side, revealing to his eyes Toko's body. The girls in the class were ready to squeal, but it died in their throats as Gokudera blocked the way, and so they tried to crane their necks. Gokudera was about to cheer in triumph, but froze when he saw what was actually on the boy. On the too thin body, was words carved deep, almost to the bone, in English.

_Dirty._

_Freak._

_Trash._

_Worthless._

_Die._

In shock, Gokudera dropped the boy – only realising how light he was now – before rounding on Kyoko with fury in his eyes.

_"This better not be your family who did this." _He hissed, his voice so cold and dark that it made the room cool a few degrees. It was enough to make even the furious Kyoko (who was prepared to skin Gokudera alive) falter.

Toko, however, took this opportunity to cover himself up and run out the classroom, tears pouring out his eyes. Kyoko made to follow him, but Gokudera violently grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back.

_"Who. Did. This."_ He hissed with such malice, the people who began to rise to help out their classmate froze. The tone of voice he used promised something dark, something evil. Tusna at the back of the class shivered at the voice, while Yamamoto glared, no smile in sight. Reborn looked on from his hiding space in confusion – he could always tell what Gokudera was thinking, but not now.

Kyoko was about to respond with a _'Fuck you'_, but the look in his eyes made her pause. There was something in it that reminded her of the way Toko looked like when talking about his past, a haunted look.

Gokudera _knew_ what it was like, she realised.

So, instead, she pushed him off, got a piece of paper and scrawled on the names and address of the Dursleys in English before handing it to him.

"Make it hurt." Kyoko said in the same voice that Gokudera used, making it sound almost deadly. And, because no one understood anything but those words, it carried something deeper to them.

Kyoko knew what she was getting into. She was handing the lives of those people over. Her parents didn't know the extent of the abuse (somehow Toko's magic had cloaked many scars from view, from years of being ashamed of them and were just recently showing them all as she let her magic heal his skin) so they would just do legal action. But she wanted them gone.

And by the look in Gokudera's eyes, that will happen.

Nodding to one another, Kyoko sat down again, after feeling Toko relax, while Gokudera left the room. Silence remained before slow chatter erupted, all students staying well away from Kyoko due to the sheer aura she was emitting. Hana just narrowed her eyes in thought. It appeared that her friend had forgotten that she was fluent in English, and had saw the address that Kyoko had wrote down, as well as the names.

It appeared that she had her own digging to do.

* * *

Toko ran. He didn't know where, he just ran. He needed someone that wouldn't ask questions, who knew what it was like to be hurt. Someone to just hold him, to tell him he was alright and was going to be fine. Someone like…

Nagi and Mukuro.

The pair were obviously runaways. That means there was a reason behind running away. They wouldn't ask. They may have not spoken for about a week, but they would help him in his time of need.

He needed to find Nagi and Mukuro. He needed to find Nagi and Mukuro. He needed to find Nagi and Mukuro!

There was an unsettling squeezing sensation where it felt like he was being pushed through a small pipe, a loud crack and suddenly he had fell onto his butt. Tears still clouding his vision, he buried his face into his hands before breaking down.

"What…?" He heard, a familiar voice breaking through his sobs. A strong pair of arms wrapped around him, and Toko felt himself instinctively relax.

"Toko…" A voice murmured in his ear, and he was surprised to realise that it belonged to Nagi. "What happened?"

Rubbing his eyes on his shirt, Toko finally noticed the position he has in. He was sitting on Mukuro, whose arms were soothingly rubbing his back, while his face was next to Nagi, who was busy wiping away his tears. All in all, it was a rather suggestive position. When he tried to move, however, Mukuro's arms refused to budge and when Toko shot him a confused look, all he got in return was a cocky raised eyebrow.

"Toko." Nagi said again, more firmly this time. "What happened?" He noticed her eyes focusing on his ripped shirt with a dark look.

"No, no!" He quickly reassured. "Nothing really bad happened. Just someone was a little…" He trailed off, not really knowing what word to use. Touchy? No, that implied something else. Rough? But he wasn't that rough.

During his thoughts, he missed the significant look that both Nagi and Mukuro shared, and only snapped out of them when Nagi began to speak.

"Toko, look at me." Nagi ordered, her tone sharp. Instinctively (from all his years at the Dursleys at hearing that tone) he looked to her, into her eyes. She stared at him with concentration for about ten seconds, as if she was peering into his soul, and knowing all his deep dark secrets. Then her face softened and she smiled. "Don't worry. I'll fix it."

Before he could open his mouth to speak, she gave Mukuro a significant look before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Blinking slowly, he turned to Mukuro. "Was that magic?"

He just chuckled. "Something like that." He answered cryptically, before leaning back on the chair, dragging Toko with him. When he shot Mukuro a questioning glance, however, Mukuro just pointedly ignored him, so Toko decided on looking around the room.

It was a mess, no nice way to put it. The walls were a dark blue colour, with the paint peeling and the wallpaper curling, and stains of everything covering them. The floor wasn't much better, with bare wooden floorboards showing, which were rotten through and showed through to the floor below in places. There was broken furniture all over, including an oven, microwave, two beds, a coffee table (which was missing two legs and thus was balanced using a concrete brick), a bookcase and the rather comfy looking chair that the pair were sitting on.

This proved to Toko that they were, in fact, runaways.

Toko remained silent, not wanting to embarrass himself, and tried to stand up on many occasions (all which were halted by Mukuro's hands) until his curiosity overpowered everything else.

"What's your relation to Nagi?" He blurted out, mentally flinching at how accusing he sounded.

"Hmm? Between Chrome-chan and me?" Mukuro mused. "We're close. Closer than most people."

"Are you related?" Toko asked.

"To a degree."

"Are you twins?" Mukuro shook his head. "Are you… lovers?"

Mukuro laughed at Toko, who was trying to not blush at the fact of how _needy_ he sounded. "No, Chrome-chan and I don't have that relationship."

"Then what are you?"

Mukuro pursed his lips. "Hmm… We're like the same person."

"Is that some sort of reference to a cult or something?" Toko asked leaning back slightly. Mukuro just chuckled and shook his head.

"No, no. No matter how much you want it, Chrome and I are just normal people."

Ok, Toko may be stupid, gullible and slightly oblivious, but he knew hands down that _that_ was a lie. But he didn't dare ask – they weren't that close, after all. So instead, he changed his question. "What about the 'Chrome' thing? Her name is Nagi… Unless she changed it."

Mukuro just smirked. "No, her name is Nagi."

Well, that was enlightening.

* * *

**Surrey, England**

Outside Number Four Privet Drive stood the most unlikely of trio's. The first was a teenager with silver hair and a cigarette in his mouth. He was dressed in clothes that were ripped and held suspicious bulges, which he kept a grip on while he glared at the ordinary house like it had personally offended him.

Next to him stood a girl the same age, with long black hair which fell to just below her shoulders, and violet eyes that others assumed were contacts. She wore a dirty school uniform that looked like it had been worn for a month, with obvious rips (that were not supposed to be there, unlike her silver haired friend) and dirt deeply engrained into the fabric.

The last was probably the strangest. Between the two teenagers stood a baby, no older than two years old, wearing a black suit with a yellow undershirt. A yellow pacifier hung around his neck, and in his hand was a gun that was almost the same size as him. Atop his head was a fedora which covered his face in shadows.

Now, Petunia Dursley was all about her image in the neighbourhood. She was the queen bee, nothing that she didn't want seen by others was seen, and no bit of information the neighbours got reflected badly on him. Heck, she had even convinced the whole street that the no good boy Harry Potter – a 'known delinquent' that should be home from his boarding school – was arrested for assault of a teacher.

But, having two unknown teenagers and a baby wait outside her house reflected badly on her. They looked hardly older than her Duddikins who was just fourteen, and yet they had a child who was old enough to _walk_! The only thing that reassured her was the fact that the pair looked like delinquents, and therefore she could just say they were the boy's friends. Still, it wouldn't stop the neighbours from gossiping before then.

Braving all her nerves (and secretly hoping they weren't any of **them**) she exited her house and approached the small – family? – and gave them what she thought was a stern look. _"Can I help you?"_ She asked, internally relaxing once she realised that she hadn't stuttered or sounded odd.

The silvette just looked towards the baby. "I think this is the woman. Petunia."

The girl nodded. "Yes it is. Toko had a very deed hatred for her."

"Hmm. We must get in the house then." The baby replied. "It would not reflect well on the Vongola if we perform a hit in such plain view."

Petunia, on the other hand, just watched the three in confusion. They were speaking in a different language, and pronounced her name as 'Pa-too-nee-ah'. Not only that, the _baby_ spoke, and even mentioned something about a clam (she had learned some Italian in her early years when she wanted to become a model, before she realised she didn't have the look).

Petunia snapped out of her thoughts when the girl turned to her and spoke in a quiet voice, in very unaccented English. _"Mrs Dursley, may we come inside your home?"_

Petunia looked scandalized. _"Certainly not! I don't know you or your boyfriend."_

The girl merely sighed before muttering something to the others. "Plan B then."

Picking up the baby, the girl began to cry loudly, making the neighbours nearby to look over. The she started to speak in a very loud voice, almost shouting at him. _"What do you mean no? Your son Dudley did this to me, and not since my parents won't look after me, my brother here said that you would be the only other people to help me!"_ She began to get louder, drawing attention from everyone, who had stopped what they were doing and now were openly staring. _"Please let me see him!"_

Petunia had turned pale. She knew that the girl was lying (as much as she loathed to admit it, he son would be boasting if he had lost his virginity) but that didn't mean others didn't. She could see the scandal now, and by the look in the girl's eyes, she was willing to go further. And there was only one more thing that she could say, which could potentially destroy her son.

_"Yes… Come in…"_ She said weakly, her voice sounding resigned if anything else, fuelling any rumours against her family. Maybe if she let them in they would help with her damage control. However, in her thoughts, she missed the dark look the three exchanged.

The four made their way into the house, where Petunia sat them in the living room while she ensured that no one could peak in and watch them. Once that was done, she turned to the intruders with fire in her eyes.

_"Who are you to dare to do that?!" _She screeched at them, making them wince at her shrill voice. _"How dare you! My poor Duddikins will not be able to leave the house without the shame of being an underage father! I demand you to fix it now!"_

To her surprise (and horror) the baby laughed at her. _"Ah, Mrs Dursely. Petunia." _He said in his childlike voice, somehow making it sound eerie and dark. _"I feel like I must insist that we will wait for your son and husband to come home. We must talk about Harry Potter."_

She blinked, and then looked down at the girl with a sneer. _"Who are you to teach your son-"_

She was interrupted by a loud bang and felt something graze her cheek. Gingerly touching it, she felt something hot and sticky there. Looking at her hand she froze in horror.

**Blood.**

_"Please Petunia." _The baby said in a very dark voice that caused shivers to travel down her spine, lowing his smoking gun that war _real_. _"I insist."_

Wisely, she nodded and sat down.

After about an hour and a half of silence – the three strangers sat perfectly still during this time – the front door opened with both her husband and son walking in.

_"Hey, mum, is the freak home yet?" _Dudley asked, oblivious to her wide eyes and her head shaking. _"The neighbours keep glaring at me like I've done something."_

_"Dudley, Vernon dear."_ She said in a small quivering voice. _"We've got guests. About the boy."_

Vernon picked up on the quiver immediately and turned towards the 'guests' with a sneer. _"Oh? Are you those freaks?"_

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say. In a flash, a long blade was cutting into his throat, had enough to draw a thin trickle of blood, which followed the curve of the blade (which he noted to be a metal fan). He began to sweat as she pressed harder, drawing more blood.

_"What did you say?"_ She hissed, venom lacing the words.

_"N-nothing ma'am." _Vernon stuttered, his survival instinct shining through. The girl chuckled humourlessly and withdrew her fan (which he noted was an oriental design like Japanese nobles would use, one in wither hand).

_"That's what I thought."_ She muttered as the two fans shimmered out of existence. She sat back down next to her companions (a baby in a suit and an obvious delinquent who was even smoking in his house – something he didn't even let Marge, his own sister, do) and smiled serenely like nothing had happened. The baby looked at them and gestured for them to sit (Vernon would've been furious if he weren't so scared – someone offering him a seat _in his own home_!).

_"Now, the Dursley family."_ The baby began once they were all seated, pacing back and forth like a lawyer. _"At 11:21pm on the 31__st__ October, Harry James Potter was left on your doorstep by an Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. At 7:30am the following morning you, Petunia Dursley, discovered this baby and brought him inside this house, correct?"_ Petunia nodded. _"Indeed. However, for the last thirteen years you have been – to lack a better term – abusing the boy."_ He didn't phrase it as a question, and instead stopped pacing and looked towards the two adults. _"Now, recent information reveal that the boy is not Harry Potter, but a boy by the name of Toko Sasagawa, a native Japanese citizen."_

_"Impossible!" _Petunia shrieked. _"The boy was identical to his father! He even had her eyes!"_

The baby shook his head. _"They're witches and wizards, Petunia. Magic can do anything… at a cost." _He cocked his small head to the side. _"However, that is not what we came to talk about. The child was kidnapped to use in plots bigger than him. Would you have, if you had known then, treat the boy like you did?"_

Petunia opened her mouth to venomously disagree, but Dudley beat her to it. _"Hell no! A freaks a freak. All they're good for is to be a punch bag or a slave!"_

The temperature in the room dropped rapidly following that statement. _"Is that so?"_ The baby said coldly. The three of them stood up and glared at the Dursley family.

_"I am Reborn." _The baby said. _"I was your judge."_

_"I am Gokudera."_ The silvette said. _"I was your jury."_

_"I am Nagi."_ The girl said, holding out her hands and letting her metal fans shimmer into her hands. _"And I am your executioner."_

The Dursleys all stood up and began to back away. Dudley tried the back door, but it refused to open even when he unlocked it. The window was the same, and was tinted a black like colour. He turned around to see Nagi standing right in front of him, her smile bloodthirsty.

_"Let's have some __**fun**__ Dudley…" _She whispered softly into his ear.

No one heard the Dursley's screams, but they all saw the aftermath.

* * *

**Namimori, Japan**

Toko was returned to school in time for it ending by Mukuro. He didn't know how – it want any wizarding travel he knew of – but when he asked, Mukuro just tapped his nose and smirked. The bastard. At least he was kind enough to use the strange… magic? Could it even be classed as magic? Or was it like an ability… well whatever it was, he used it to cover him, leaving unblemished skin, and was scar free for the first time he could remember. And, without the ever-so-annoying lightning bolt scar on his forehead, he had no scars whatsoever. Funnily enough, it made him feel almost naked.

"Sasagawa Toko." A voice came from behind him. Turning around, he saw the infamous prefect Hibari Kyouya standing a few feet behind him. Unluckily for Toko, they were in the direct middle of the school's courtyard and therefore an attention for everyone who began to crowd around to see the prefect 'discipline' the new student. And, from Kyoko's memories, he knew it would be incredibly painful.

"You were missing during class for four periods." Hibari stated calmly. "Truancy will not be tolerated, herbivore. I will bite you to death." He pulled out his tonfas (from apparently a pocket dimension because there was _nowhere_ where they could've fitted on his person) and began to run toward Toko.

Now, Toko was no master of martial arts. Hell, he was no beginner of any type of fighting, but he there was one thing he knew: avoiding. Years of being chased by Dudley and his gang had taught him many ways to avoid being his, from every which angle and from every object imaginable. Instinct overrode his common sense and he began to do what he knew.

Hibari, on the other hand, was surprised. Not because he missed – because that phenomenon occurred every now and then – but by how he missed. There was about a hair's width between his tonfa and the herbivore, his tonfa just missing the boy. He tried again, and the same thing happened, but instead the herbivore had ducked, again by the width of a hair. Furrowing his brows, Hibari began to attack faster and with more force, and each hit still missed the not-so-herbivore. So he decided to go even faster.

Toko, on the other hand, was going all out. The prefect was getting faster and faster, his movements sharper and stronger. It was beginning to force Toko to use his not-so-rusty acrobatic skills, including handstands, rolls and shaky flips to avoid the tonfas.

Hibari wasn't going all out. He knew that if he did, he would wipe the floor with the boy. But, strangely enough, he was enjoying it. The close calls, the evasions, the unusual acrobatics… It was thrilling to see. However, the boy still broke a rule, and must be punished. Going all out, he released his tonfas with a fury and knocked the boy down onto the ground easily, making him roll away.

"Rule breakers must be punished." He said in a no-nonsense tone. "Ensure you don't break any more rules…" He paused for a moment, thinking about him. Sasagawa Toko was definitely not an herbivore, but he was not an omnivore yet, never mind carnivore. So that made him… "…herbivore, or else I will bite you to death." He was not happy calling the boy that, but he would not give him a title he did not deserve.

Turning away, the infamous prefect walked through the crowds, which parted for him.

Kyoko immediately ran up to her twin, almost gasping at the new memories she saw. The girl Nagi and the boy Mukuro in an abandoned building, Nagi's firm promise and Mukuro's cloak over Toko's skin.

"Toko... _I gave Gokudera the address of the Dursleys."_ She said straight away as she crouched next to him, gently touching his bruising chest. She had thought her twin had come off incredibly lucky – he won't even need to visit a hospital for anything! _"And with Nagi, I don't think that the family will survive the night."_

Toko just smiled softly. _"I know. And… I'm relieved. They won't come back to hurt me. They-"_

"KYOKO!" A voice screamed, interrupting the twins. Both looked at the direction of the sound to see Kurokawa Hana running towards them. Her black hair was frazzled and she was panting, sweat lining her brow. "Kyoko, Toko! You've got to come quick!"

Toko froze. He had heard that _way_ too many times at Hogwarts, and each time he had either almost died, saw someone almost die, or was blamed for almost killing someone he had nothing to do with. Yet, Kyoko decided it was in their best interests to go, and thus she dragged her twin while following Hana. It didn't take long for them to find the cause of her scream.

Ryohei.

Lying face down in a pool of blood.

Kyoko screamed.

* * *

From the rooftops, a boy huffed.

"We didn't even get the right person!" Said the boy, his voice incredibly high pitched, making him sound like he was a very young child. "I think you're losing your touch, MM."

"Quiet boy." Hissed another voice, this one coming from an older man, age apparent in his voice. "MM, if you had just let me use my birds, our target would've been dead by now!"

"Patience-"

"-little birdy."

That came from two identical voices, both impossibly deep and slurred, like they were drunk.

"Hmm…" A feminine voice hummed. "I like that boy. He looks so… delectable."

"What?" The boy screeched. "We're here to complete the contract you cocked up MM! We don't have time to play with the target's son!"

"Hmm, his son?" The woman – MM – asked.

"Toko-"

"-Sasagawa." The twin voices revealed, pronouncing it like it was a seductive taunt.

"Hmm… that boy… I want him." MM smiled. "He will be mine." There was twin sighs from the boy and the old man, but neither argued. They knew better than to question MM.

Because she always gets the man she wants.

Her mother taught her, after all.

She might even keep this one.

* * *

**Ok, another chapter done!**

**Ok, as you can see, the Kokuyo Land arc is significantly changed in this:  
* Reborn and Gokudera won't be there at the start (I don't know about the end yet).  
* Mukuro is not the evil boss criminal escaped from prison, MM is.  
* MM is a witch (can anyone guess her wizarding family? Hint: Pureblood).  
* There is that boy (I know who he is but can anyone guess? Hint: he's a Katekyo Hitman Reborn character).  
* Ken and Chikusa are not present so far (but will they be?).  
* Toko is there.  
* Kokuyo gang is after Ryuu Sasagawa not Tsuna.**

**So, all in all, this has turned out to be hugely different from canon.**

**X-X**

**No OCs this chapter :(…**

**X-X**

**The Letter:**

**Ok, this is sort of an itch for me in fanfics, if you will. Whenever there are two people writing a letter (usually George and Fred or Remus and Sirius) they write it in a way that it's like they're there in the room. In my opinion, real letters between friends aren't like that. What I did was both Ron and Hermione writing the letter in a manner that would both display their clashing personalities with a letter that is to a friend – one that they don't mind to see their fighting. Hence the letter. Also, they're kids. Would anyone (except Hermione) write a very stiff formal letter to their friend?**

**Gokudera's Reaction to Toko's Scars:**

**Gokudera was the son of a mistress, but raised in the father's home. His step mother would obviously resent him (a constant symbol of her husband's infidelity) and thus scorn him. And scorn turns to hate. Then, if she hated him, she would obviously show this to the young boy (who no one would believe as he would be a ****_mistress's_**** son, his word against the head's wife). Therefore, as a sufferer of abuse, he would want to protect his new family (the Vongola) from pain, more so than other people would – hence his severe loyalty and anger.**

**Nagi's Weapon:**

**I didn't want her to have the same weapon as Mukuro, but I thought she still needed a pole-like weapon. I first wanted a scythe with two heads at the top which had a continuous blade, but I figured that the double-headed scythe suited her better. Then I thought "Wait, Nagi's a girl. Shouldn't her weapon be more feminine?" Yes I know it is slightly sexist, but I see her as a graceful fighter. Hence, Nagi has two Japanese War Fans (the curved ones).**

**Dursley's Abuse:**

**In earlier chapters I said that the healers and Toko's parents said the abuse was not light, but wasn't that heavy either. They weren't lying – as I stated in the chapter, Toko's magic was to naturally hide all the embarrassing scars from those who he did not trust (meaning almost everyone). In Japan he had found his true family (people to trust) and thus the magic began to disintegrate (hence how Gokudera saw the full extent of it). And honestly, victims of abuse are usually embarrassed – they don't want to tell people. Toko had just met his parents, he didn't want to worry them more, and by the time he was comfortable with them, it was too late – he didn't want them to be upset for lying. Therefore, he hid it.**


End file.
